The Sun Crystal
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Sequel to Stay Together No Matter What, Stella and Brandon have now moved into the Solarian palace, but someone is after Stella and wont rest until he has her.
1. Plans For Saturday

The Sun Crystal

Summery: Stella and Brandon have now moved into the Solarian palace, but someone is after Stella and wont rest until he has her.

This is the sequel to Stay together no matter what, if you haven't read that story yet I suggest you exit to your left and read it first because you won't have a clue what's going on in this story.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter one plans for Friday

A month had passed since Brandon was nearly killed; he and Stella had settled in her father's palace and Stella was now officially Queen of Solaria.

It was three in the afternoon in Solaria; Stella was fast asleep in her bed at the palace, even though it was the afternoon she was still sleeping.

This was partly because Stella was six months pregnant with twins and she was being kept up all night by having to pee and by the twins kicking.

The door opened and Brandon walked in, he smiled at her, it was natural for Brandon to check up on Stella around this time.

Sunlight streamed through a crack in the elegant curtains that hung over the window, it shone on Stella's eyes causing her to stir in her sleep, Brandon walked over to the curtains and pulled them so the sunlight was only shining on her body, he did this because Stella had the power of the sun and moon so this was like an energy booster. All he wanted was for Stella to get some sleep.

Brandon walked back over to the bed and watched Stella sleep, as he watched her sleep he couldn't help thinking about all the things that she had done for him, if it wasn't for her he would be dead now.

He was just about to leave when he heard Stella yawning; he turned around and saw her open her eyes.

"Do you get some sort of pleasure watching me sleep?" Stella said with a smile.

"I was only in here for a couple of minutes" Brandon said sitting down on the bed, Stella sat up and gave another yawn.

"Sweetie your still tired" Brandon said "go back to sleep".

"No I need to get up otherwise I'll never get to sleep tonight" Stella said throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed.

Brandon smirked, Stella said this every day and then every night she would complain on how she can't get any sleep. Stella walked towards the huge closet they had in their room and she flicked through the rows of clothes in there.

"I'm just going to get dressed, I'll be down in a minute" Stella told Brandon.

"Ok" He said and he left Stella to get dressed.

Brandon walked down one of the palace staircase; he looked around him he still couldn't get over how big the place was.

As he walked into the living room a butler came up to him and bowed, Brandon wasn't king of Solaria yet so he didn't have a clue why the butler was bowing but he just went with it.

"The prince of Eraklyon and the princess of Sparks are here" The butler said, Brandon smiled; this meant that Bloom and Sky were here and he hadn't seen them in ages.

"OK show them in" Brandon said to the butler, the butler hurried off and soon Bloom and Sky walked in.

"Hey Brandon" Sky said as he walked in, "How have you been".

"I'm fine" Brandon said.

"Brandon where's Stella" Bloom asked.

"I'm here" Stella called as she walked up to Brandon.

"We're going to the gym" Brandon said, he kissed Stella and Sky followed him to the gym, Stella and Bloom then sat down.

"So how have you been?" Bloom asked, Stella sighed.

"Its not easy Bloom" She said facing her best friend, "I am having sleepless nights because these two deliberately wait until I'm asleep then they start kicking".

"I thought it was sweet whenever they kicked" Bloom said.

"Well it was at first but now it's just keeping me up" Stella said.

"I bet you can't wait for your wedding on Saturday" Bloom said trying to cheer Stella up, Stella bit her lip.

"I'm nervous about it," She confessed to Bloom.

"What are you nervous about?" Bloom asked.

"Well I worried that I might throw up when saying my vows and I'm worried about not fitting into my wedding dress" Stella said.

Bloom gave a small laugh "Stella come on, you tried your wedding dress on last week you'll be able to fit in it trust me" she said.

"I don't know I think I've actually gotten bigger in the past week" Stella said rubbing her stomach, "Well enough about me, how have you been".

"Well Sky proposed to me" Bloom said smiling, Stella gasped.

"No way how come you didn't tell me sooner" Stella said getting excited.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Bloom said holding out her hand to show Stella the ring.

Stella examined the ring, "Wow it's beautiful," She said.

"I know" Bloom said, "And that means me and Sky will become king and queen of Eraklyon"

"Cool" Stella said not taking her eyes off the ring.

Meanwhile in the gym Sky and Brandon were having a similar conversation to Stella and Bloom.

"So are you nervous about getting married" Sky asked Brandon.

"No I love Stella and I can't wait to marry her," Brandon said full of confidence, "So when did you propose to Bloom".

"Two days ago" Sky said "I took her out for a meal and then proposed".

"I guess everyone's getting married now," Brandon said with a smile.

When night came Sky and Bloom went, Stella and Brandon walked to their bedroom, Stella climbed straight into bed.

"All I want to do is sleep," Stella said giving a long yawn.

Brandon laughed, "I did tell you to sleep longer".

"I know" Stella said, "but I just needed to get up".

Brandon got into bed next to Stella, he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Night Stell" Brandon said.

"Night" Stella said back and for the first time in five days, Stella got her first decent nights sleep.

Well what do you think review if you want to see more.


	2. Stonega's History

UHHHHHHHH I went back to school today, which means early mornings, homework, coursework and teachers that just won't leave you alone!

Thank you Chibi Horsewoman, Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Drama queen 10155 for the reviews

Disclaimer: Winx club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 2 Stonega's history

Solaria has always been seen as a beautiful realm however, if you are brave enough to travel to the very south of Solaria you will find that it's not all that beautiful.

Stonega lies at the edge of Solaria, it used to be a perfect place to live until the legendary Sun Crystal mysteriously disappeared without a trace, after that Stonega just crumbled and was destroyed. The inhabitants left just to say that the Sun Crystal left for a reason and it's purpose was not to be trapped in a realm.

Other people say that the Sun Crystal had a purpose to live inside a human being and it would give them the strength to live.

Most people got over it and moved into other realms however…

Five people did not get over it; they believed that the Sun Crystal was supposed to mix with four other Crystals, break away from Solaria and become the most powerful realm in the universe, they swore they would be the ones to get it back.

No one knew what ever happened to these five people, some say they died, some say they got over it and some even say that they became the remains of Stonega, but none of that is true.

The truth is that they never left; they are still living in the rubble of Stonega. But even if you were brave enough to travel to it, you would never make it.

Protecting Stonega there is a huge valley where earthquakes, avalanches and sandstorms are very frequent, this is said to be the doings of Rocksy

If you manage to survive the rocks you will be trapped in snowstorms and freezing weather conditions, Icitra, the elder sister of Rocksy is said to of done this.

Once you get through the snow, you will be faced with a huge wall to climb, it is so high it reaches the sky but that's not all, man-eating birds circle the wall waiting for someone to eat. Elder sister of Rocksy and Icitra, Canneria is person behind this.

And if you get through the birds you will face plants, huge vines that wind themselves around you and tighten their grip until your life is squeezed out of you and if you get through the vines, poisonous plants will unleash and deadly poison on you, set to kill you instantly. Eldest sister of Rocksy, Icitra and Canneria, Thistle is the one who planted this.

All four of them with the company of one man still live in Stonega but you will never see them, unless of course you are brave enough to survive the tests.

This chapter gave me the chills just writing it! I hope you enjoy it and review please.


	3. The Four Sisters

Two chapters in one night. GO ME

Disclaimer: Some guy owns Winx Club. NOT ME!

Chapter three The four sisters

Deep inside the deserted ruins of Stonega there was a huge temple. It was once a magnificent place but now it was just stone, there was a long pathway which lead deep underground to a sort of cave, in that cave lived four girls who were all awaiting for someone to come.

"We have been waiting for nearly a year for that man to come back" Thundered a girl who looked about 17, she had electric blue hair and she was wearing a vest top and skirt made out of sparkling pieces of ice, this was Icitra Stonega's goddess of Ice.

"Patience Icitra" A girl said calmly, she looked about 21 and had long bushy dark green hair, she had vines wraped around her chest and a short skirt made out of leaves, this was Thistle Stonega's goddess of plants, "I know Toraru and he will be back".

"Yeah well he better be back soon," Grumbled a girl who looked about 16, she had grayish brownish hair which reached her shoulders her outfit was a light brown and looked like rock, This was Rocksy Stonega's goddess of rock.

"What makes you so sure Thistle?" Asked a girl with pure long white hair tied up in a low ponytail, she had feathers around the top half of her body and long feathers covering the bottom half, this was Canneria, Stonega's goddess of the air.

"Well he wants the Sun Crystal and he won't stop until he has it" Thistle explained.

Icitra stood up "Once he gets back I am going to slap him silly" She said shaking with anger.

"Icitra sit down" Thistle told her.

"Sit down? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Icitra screeched at Thistle, Thistle barely turned round.

"You are my sister not my babysitter" Icitra spat at Thistle.

"Well I am you older sister and that makes me your superior" Thistle said folding her arms.

Icitra had enough, she charged at Thistle raising her fist at her, Thistle just held out her hands and vines sprouted out of her fingertips, they sprang towards Icitra and wrapped around her holding her up to the air.

"HA you loser you can't fight without magic," Icitra jeered at Thistle.

"You want a fight without magic do you" Thistle said with a demented smile.

Thistle clenched her hands and the vines disappeared, dropping Icitra from the high height. Rocksy and Canneria burst out laughing.

"Thistle got you bad" Sniggered Canneria.

"Shut up" Yelled Icitra getting up from the floor, "If you think you're so tough bring it on!"

Canneria raised her eyebrows "Fine" she said strutting to her sister, before Icitra could attacked Canneria had already punched her in the mouth.

Icitra staggered backwards clutching her mouth, she looked at Canneria with anger in her eyes and charged at Canneria knocking her to the ground.

Soon they were just pulling each other's hair and slapping each other, Rocksy laughed as her older sisters fought and Thistle looked out of a large crack in the wall.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from the entrance of the cave, there stood a man with long dark blue hair and a muscular body.

"You were all acting the same when I left" He said, the girls all looked at the door.

"Toraru" They all gasped.

"You're back," Rocksy said running her fingers through her hair.

"So where's the Sun Crystal," Canneria said pushing Icitra off her body.

Toraru blinked "I failed to get it" He said blankly.

"What?" Icitra hissed getting up from the floor "You told us you would have it."

"I would have if it wasn't for that ex queen of Solaria" Toraru said clenching his fist.

"Ok I don't really understand what the ex queen of Solaria has to do with it" Rocksy said.

"Explain" Thistle said walking towards Toraru.

"Well the plan was going well, Stella the girl who has the Sun Crystal inside of her thought her world was ending with me killing her boyfriend, I made a potion for her and told her that it would kill her babies but what it would do was take the Sun Crystal out of her body and give it to me" Toraru said.

"But on the execution day, the ex queen of Solaria turned up and made a point about rules of Solaria which ruined our plan" Toraru finished.

Canneria sighed "How are we going to get it now?" She asked.

"Don't worry" Toraru said, "Come here girls," he said beckoning the girls into another part of the cave.

In this part of the cave was a table, which had a board on it; the board had four holes on the corner and one in the middle.

"Put your Crystals in the holes" Toraru said the girls nodded.

Thistle clasped her hands together and a green crystal appeared in her hands, "Unleash the power of plants into the crystal," She said placing it in a hole.

Canneria held her hand up high "a white crystal appeared in her hand, "Unleash the power of air into the crystal," she said placing it in another hole.

Icitra twisted her hands around each other and a blue crystal appeared in her hands, "Unleash the power of Ice into this crystal," She said placing it in a hole.

Rocksy put a hand to her face, when she took it away a brown crystal lay in her hand, "Unleash the power of Rocks into this crystal," She said putting it in the last hole.

The holes started to flash and then a bright yellow light covered the board, it shone around the room.

"Its beautiful" Rocksy said smiling at the board.

"Yes and it will be even more beautiful with the Sun Crystal" Toraru said with a smile.

"When will we have the Sun Crystal?" asked Thistle moving closer to Toraru.

"Not for three months" Toraru said.

"WHAT" The girls screamed in unison.

"We need the board to power up the crystals so it can handle the Sun Crystal" Toraru said, "In the meantime we need to wait" He said.

"What about him?" Icitra said pointing to a muddy door, which was locked.

"Oh yes" Toraru said with a wicked glint in his eye, "We will sort him out just fine".

Toraru looked down at the board and laughed, once the Sun Crystal was his, he would have the most powerful realm in the universe and once that was done he would laugh at everyone who said that it would never happen.

Ok remember in the first story, the guy at the end he is Toraru, just to clear things up.

Review


	4. Today's The Day

Today at school a bird was trying to get through a closed window when I was in Biology, I laughed for about half an hour!

Random I know, anyway here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Thank you Chibi Horsewoman and Drama Queen 10155 for your reviews.

Chapter 4 today's the day

At the Solarian palace, Stella was sleeping in her bed it was now Saturday, the day of her wedding and she was completely oblivious to it.

The door opened and Bloom walked in, she couldn't help sniggering at the sight of the sleeping queen, she crept to the bed and bent down to Stella's ear.

"Stella wake up today's the day" Bloom said letting a smile spread across her face.

Stella only made a moaning sound "What's today Bloom I'm trying to sleep" Stella groaned as she tried to pull a pillow over her head.

Bloom sighed "Its your wedding day Stell come on get up" she said, shaking Stella gently.

Stella just carried on sleeping Bloom shook her head, she really didn't want to do this to a pregnant woman but it was the only way to get her up.

She pulled the covers off of Stella's bed violently and then grabbed hold of one of Stella's leg and yanked it hard; Stella instantly awoke screaming in pain.

"BLOOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?" Stella screeched at Bloom who was now cowering in a corner.

"No nothing like that Stella" Bloom said nervously looking at an angry Stella.

"Then leave me to sleep," she hissed as she angrily climbed back into bed.

Bloom was now really annoyed, she took a deep breath "STELLA IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW BRANDON WILL BE LEFT AT THE ALTER LOOKING LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT NOW DO YOU WANT TO MARRY HIM OR NOT!!!" Bloom yelled at the top of her voice.

Stella sat upright immediately; "Oh my god I completely forgot" she gasped and ran right out of bed, "There's so much I need to do, oh Bloom why didn't you wake me earlier" Stella cried.

Bloom shrugged her shoulders "I tried Stell, I tried".

Stella quickly ran to her closet and started to search through her clothes.

"Oh what should I wear" Stella wailed, she turned to Bloom, her face filled with fury, "BLOOM WHY ARE STANDING THERE LAUGHING AT ME!" Stella shrieked.

Bloom, who was trying to hold back laughter nervously spoke, "Stella just where anything, your going to get changed into your wedding dress anyway".

"I know but I can't be seen looking like I just fell out of bed" Stella complained.

"But you did just get out bed" Bloom said.

Stella was now really annoyed, "LOOK BLOOM IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BEFORE I HURT YOU" She shouted shaking in anger.

Bloom realized that this was serious, in Stella's condition she shouldn't be shouting like this.

"Stella calm down" Bloom said walking to her friend, she took her by the arm and lead her to her bed, "You need to relax I'll find you an outfit to where ok" She said walking to her closet.

"Ok just make sure its nothing purple, I don't suit purple now that I'm pregnant" Stella said shaking her head. Bloom bit her lip to stop herself laughing!

"Where's Brandon" Stella asked.

"He's already at your mom's palace" Bloom said, Stella and Brandon had decided to get married in her mothers palace since it was more spacious.

Bloom picked out a pair of comfy jeans and an orange top to wear, Stella then sat at her vanity to apply a small amount of make up, she was going to do the rest when she arrived.

Soon there was a knock at her door and in entered Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla.

"Hey Stell" Musa said happily.

"You ready to get married" Layla asked.

"Um I think so," Stella said getting up from her vanity.

"Great let's go" Flora said.

The girls all left the palace and a limo took them to the other Solarian palace, once they had arrived Stella went straight to her dressing room to get ready, the girls all went with her to get changed into their bridesmaid dresses.

Soon the girls were all wearing long beautiful dresses, Bloom's was blue, Flora's was pink, Musa's was red, Tecna's was purple and Layla's was green.

"Normally I don't like dresses like this but this dress is beautiful" Layla said twirling around in front of a mirror.

"I know these dresses are lovely," Musa said joining Layla.

Stella was getting changed behind a screen; Bloom, Flora and Tecna were waiting for her to come out.

"Stell are you ok," Tecna asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute" Stella called back.

"What do you think the dress will be like?" Flora asked Bloom.

"I don't know, I went with her to get it fitted but she wouldn't show me she said she wanted it to be a surprise," Bloom said.

Soon Stella stepped out from behind the screen looking amazing, the others all stared in awe.

"Stella you look…" Flora gasped.

"There are no words for it" Tecna said smiling.

"Gorgeous" Layla said.

"Its more then gorgeous its …" Musa started.

"Stunning" Bloom finished.

Stella could only smile, her dress was long and pure white and was strapless, even though she had a big stomach, she still like a model.

"Do you think Brandon will react the same way as you did?" Stella asked.

"Oh defiantly" Bloom said.

"If he doesn't love it then that man's brain dead" Musa said making Stella laugh.

Stella sat down at a vanity to reapply her make up; soon she looked truly like a goddess, She felt a small kick coming from her stomach and she smiled.

"I guess that's your wedding gift for me," Stella said rubbing her stomach.

About five minutes before the wedding was supposed to start Stella's mother walked in, and just like the girls, she was amazed with Stella's appearance.

"Stella sweetheart, you look amazing" Luna said giving her daughter a big hug.

Stella had one tear run freely down her face "Thanks mom, it means so much to me that you're here" She said.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world" Luna replied.

When they pulled away Luna turned to the other girls, "You need to wait outside the door so that the boys can walk you down the aisle" She said.

"Ok" They all said in unison, they wished Stella good luck, picked up a bouquet of lilies and left with Luna.

Soon they arrived outside the room where the wedding was taking place, the boys were already waiting for them.

"Wow Bloom you look beautiful" Sky said kissing Bloom.

"Thanks" She said.

"Flora you look perfect" Helia said kissing Flora's hand.

Flora made I little squeaking noise and blushed.

"Musa you look like…a girl" Riven said.

Everyone snorted at Riven's stupidity Musa merely shook her head.

"Nicely observed Riven" She said giving Riven a hug.

"Tecna you look one hundred percent amazing" Timmy said.

"Thanks" Tecna said going as red as Flora.

Soon the wedding started, Layla went down the aisle first on her own since she didn't have a boyfriend, then it was Tecna and Timmy, followed by Musa and Riven, next was Flora and Helia and last was Bloom and Sky.

Stella then made her way outside the room, she then heard an announcer.

"Please rise for the Queen of Solaria, Queen Stella," The announcer said.

"The wedding march started, Stella nervously shifted the tiger lilies in her hand and took a deep breath.

"Here I go," She whispered to herself, the doors opened and about three thousand faces stared back at her.

Next chapter will be the actual wedding I promise, review if you want to see it. Oh and review my other Story called love me, its all about Stella and Brandon having feelings for each other but Brandon is with Bloom so…!


	5. Wedding At Last

I am in a hyper mood, I went to the cinema today with my friends to see a film called Borat and I laughed so hard blood vessels burst in my face!

Anyhoo here's the next chapter.

Thank you Drama queen 10155 and Phoebe the queen of Dragons for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 5 wedding at last

Stella slowly walked up the aisle by herself, she preferred this because she didn't want her father to walk her up the aisle after all the grief he gave her and Brandon.

Brandon watched her walk towards him and he smiled, Stella looked absolutely stunning.

Stella finally reached Brandon; he took her hands and they both faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Queen Stella of Solaria and Brandon of Eraklyon," The priest said with a smile.

"Is there anyone here who believes that these two should not wed, speak no or ever hold their peace" The priest said, Stella winced slightly, she had a feeling that somewhere in this room there was one of her fathers followers which would prevent her from marrying Brandon.

"Then let us begin" The priest said after a silence of ten seconds, Stella gave a sigh of relief, "Brandon you may now say your vows" The priest continued, Brandon turned to Stella.

"The first time I met you, I thought that I would never be with you, you were a princess and I was a squire, I told you I was a prince and you believed my and when you found out the truth, I thought that it was over between us but you still stayed by my side. Through the years you have showed me your true self and even though we have had some bad times, we haven't let that come between us and I want to be the one who spends the rest of my life with you, because I love you".

Brandon finished and all the girls were wiping their eyes with tissues, Stella had a single tear run down her face Brandon wiped the tear away from her face and Stella smiled, She then said her vows.

"When I saw you, I just thought you were a guy just like all the others, with no personality and just cared about themselves, but you were different you were always loyal to me. I remember the day when you kissed me for the first time, I was in shock I kept on thinking that you were the one. I never thought I would be standing here today with you, we've just been through so much and I thought it was impossible to stay with you, but time changed and now here we are, after years of knowing each other, we are finally getting married and there is no one in the world that can compare to the happiness you give me".

Stella finished and looked up at Brandon's face, he had a huge smile on his face, everyone in the room was crying, even Riven was!

"Have you got the rings?" The priest asked, Sky came forward with the rings in his hand.

Brandon took the ring and placed it on Stella's finger next to her engagement ring.

Stella then placed a ring on Brandon's finger, the priest smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said, Brandon took Stella into his arms and kissed her, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered, then they walked back down the aisle.

"So we're finally married," Brandon whispered to Stella.

Stella nodded "We are" She said back.

There you go so Stella and Brandon are finally married, oh and if you don't review Borat will come out of Kazakhstan and wrestle you down to the floor!


	6. Meet The Parents

Hey people…uh CHEESE!

Sorry random mood…again!

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, coolgurl800 and angelgrl31392 for your reviews, you are safe from the clutches of Borat!

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 6 Meet the parents

After the wedding everyone went to the reception to celebrate Stella and Brandon's wedding.

"Congratulations Stell" Bloom said giving her friend a big hug.

"Bloom I need to thank you for helping me get ready for this, wouldn't have done it without you" Stella said returning the hug, Bloom could only smile; she only wanted to see her friend happy.

Bloom and Stella walked over to the rest of the girls and just like Bloom they all congratulated Stella on her marriage.

"So how does it feel?" Flora asked.

"Amazing it just feels fab being married" Stella said with a smile.

"Next is Bloom's wedding" Musa said making Bloom blush.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Layla said.

"Just please make sure that its after I've had the twins" Stella said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Why" Bloom asked.

"Well I went to the doctors with Brandon a couple of days ago and they said that after my wedding I have to be put on bed rest until the twins are born" Stella said frowning slightly.

"So does that mean you have to stay in bed for three months" Tecna said.

Stella nodded, "I can't do anything apart from lie in bed," She said.

"Look on the bright side Stell, you can get your new husband to do everything for you" Layla said with a smile, The girls all laughed and then the boys came up to them.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"Oh nothing" Bloom said hiding her laughter.

Brandon put his hand on Stella's shoulder and she turned to face him.

"You feeling ok sweetie" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stella said, Luna came up to them.

"Well congratulations you two" Luna said hugging both Stella and Brandon, "It was a lovely wedding," she said.

"Thanks" Stella said.

"It means so much to us that you came" Brandon said.

"Oh I would never miss my daughter getting married" Luna said and then she walked away to greet some other people.

Brandon turned to Stella, "Well now that I've meet your Mom you should meet my parents".

"Oh…uh ok" Stella said nervously.

"Sweetie what's wrong" Brandon said noticing a change in Stella's mood.

"Well what if your parents don't like me, after all it was kind of my fault that my father nearly killed you" Stella said.

"Oh Stella don't worry, they'll love you" Brandon said, he looked around the crowded room looking for his parents.

"There they are," He said taking Stella by the hand and leading her to his family.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad" Brandon said to his parents.

"Oh Brandon" His mother said giving her son a hug.

"Hey son" Brandon's father said, "So this must be Stella, your new wife".

Stella nodded, "It's nice to finally meet you" Stella said happily.

"Same here" Brandon's mother said.

"Stella, these are my parents, Jason and Amber" Brandon said and Stella shook both of their hands.

"So how has everything been for you two" Amber asked.

"Everything's good" Stella said.

"We understand that you are going to have twins Stella" Jason said, "When are they due?"

"Three months" Brandon said putting one arm around Stella and the other on her stomach, then a girl who looked about 14 walked up to Brandon.

"Hey Brandon" The girl said smiling, she was wearing a long lilac blue dress and had long brown hair.

"Amy" Brandon said happily, "Stella this is my sister Amy"

"Nice to meet you Stella" Amy said smiling.

"You too" Stella said, "I didn't know you had a sister" She then said to Brandon.

He nodded, "Yeah and I have a brother too" he said.

Just then a boy who looked 17 came up to Amy.

"Hey Brandon, so this must be Stella" The boy said.

"Yeah" Brandon said, "Stella this is my brother Zac" he said.

"So you're the queen of solaria" Zac said, Stella nodded.

"That's right," she said.

"So that means Brandon's now king" Zac said.

"Yeah I guess I am" Brandon said.

"Whoa dude that's cool" Zac said smiling.

"Oh my god Zac, why are you such a loser?" Amy said.

"Oh come on Ams, you know I'm cool" Zac said, he then looked over at all the other guests, "Oh my god, look at all these cute girls" Zac gasped running towards a group of pretty girls.

"I better follow him in case he gets into trouble," Amy said waving goodbye to everyone and following her brother.

Later that night everyone had left the party, the maids and butlers started to clean up the rooms.

Stella and Brandon were staying over night at Luna's palace to save them the journey back to their own palace; Stella and Brandon were already in bed.

"I really liked your family" Stella said.

"I think they really liked you" Brandon said, "But then again who wouldn't like you," he said making Stella smile.

"Seriously though what did you think of my sister and brother" Brandon asked.

"I liked Amy" Stella said, "She has good style and Zac, he was just funny".

Brandon nodded, "Yeah he does have that effect on people," He said with a smile.

Stella placed her hands on her stomach, "Oh I can't believe that all I can do for the next three months is lie in bed".

"I know but I guess it will all be worth it in the end" Brandon said pulling Stella in towards him.

Stella snuggled into his arms, "Night Brandon".

"Night my beautiful wife" Brandon said kissing Stella on the forehead, he watched Stella fall asleep and he just couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had just married the perfect woman, has two children on the way and to top that all off he was no king of Solaria, his life couldn't get any greater.

Remember if you don't review Borat will come out of Kazakhstan and wrestle you to the ground, I'm not joking, it is a serious matter…STOP LAUGHING!


	7. It's Time

Next chapter and it is filled with evil and dementedness!

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Thank you phoebe the queen of Dragons for you review, you review because you are cool and my friend, right!

Chapter 7 its time

All was celebration and happiness in Solaria but on the edge of it, Stonega was not full of celebration.

Instead it was a place of hatred, even though four sisters lived there, they were all fighting and not the petty fights they used to have, it was full on fights that would weaken even the toughest heart.

The sisters were told that in three months their plan to get the Sun Crystal would start, but that meant they had to wait for three months until they could start.

Toraru, the man who was with the girls was not as loyal as the girls thought so this was the reason for many of their fights.

Three months had now passed and Thistle, the eldest sister was walking past the room, which held the board, which soon the Sun Crystal would be contained in.

She looked at the door to the room and was filled with anger, even though she didn't show it she wanted to Crystal now and she wanted to be the one to get it.

"Staring at the door again" Came a voice which made Thistle jump, there walking to her was Canneria.

"Tell me what do you find so fascinating about doors that you spend all of your time looking at it" Canneria said.

"Look I just want the Sun Crystal that's all" Thistle said.

"Funny" Canneria said, "We all want the Crystal, but theirs something more that you want".

"How would you know?" Thistle hissed.

"I know you want Toraru to think of you as his favorite, as his task completer but face it, we all know that he wants me" Canneria said glaring at Thistle.

She clenched her fist, "Shut up you bitch" Thistle spat at Canneria.

"Why should I" Canneria screamed, she walked to Thistle and grabbed her by the throat, "Face it sweetie, he doesn't like you so why don't you just pack your bags and leave Stonega, you're not wanted" Canneria drawled in a bitter voice.

Thistle eyes burned like fire, she slapped Canneria's hand away and stormed away.

Her high heels clicked together as she made her way out of the cave and to a dark lonely cliff, it was still hidden from sunlight and there was a massive drop beneath it.

Mud dripped from the stony walls, Thistle sat down and dangled her shapely legs off the cliff and sat their, evil thoughts of her sister running through her mind.

"Canneria hasn't got a clue what she's saying" Thistle said, "She is just a pure evil bitch who thinks that she can get away with saying anything".

Screw her, screw her and her other sisters, how she hated them.

"Maybe I ought to teach Canneria a lesson" Thistle said giving a demented smirk, she stretched out her hand and a long vine sprouted out of it.

"You know if you fight back you will just stoop to her level" Came a voice from behind her, Thistle turned around to see Toraru standing behind her.

"Oh what do you want?" Thistle said, giving Toraru an evil glare.

"I like a woman with a fiery passion in her" Toraru said looking down at the twenty one year old.

He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek; Thistle instantly fell for his soft touch.

"Thistle you know you've always been my favorite" Toraru said, "So I am trusting you with a special task" He said.

"What would that be?" Thistle asked.

"The table is ready" Toraru said, "I want you to go and bring Stella to me, do any means necessary to get her but don't kill her we will do that here".

Thistle nodded, "I will do it you can trust me" She said a wicked glint in her eye.

Toraru cupped her face in his hands "I knew you could trust in you" He said.

Thistle smiled, she stretched her hand out and twenty vines flew out of them, they wrapped around Thistle and carried her out of the cave.

Toraru watched her leave and narrowed his eyes, "She better bring her back otherwise Stella won't be the only one we'll have to kill".

Well review to see what Thistle will do to Stella! Remember no review and Borat will come and wrestle you and I don't think you want that!

Please give your support to LadyNightSky too, her stories have been stolen and it's not fair because she worked hard on them.


	8. Names and Thistle's Visit

Her you go chapter 8 and dun dun duuuuuuun disaster strikes!

Thank you Chibi horsewoman and Phoebe the queen of Dragons for your reviews you two so badly kick ass!

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 8 Names and Thistle's visit

Three months had pasted since Stella and Brandon's wedding, Stella was now nine months pregnant and expecting to have then any day now.

It was five in the afternoon and Stella was lying in her bed bored stiff, well, she had been doing this for the past three months now and everyday seemed to get even duller than the others before.

Brandon walked in to the bedroom, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Stella looked at him, "ok" She replied, Stella's eyes wandered to the window.

"It's been so long," Stella said, still staring out the window.

"What do you mean?" Brandon said sitting down on the bed.

"It's been so long since I've been out there, in the fresh air," Stella said miserably.

"Well you can go outside" Brandon said stroking her hand softly.

"Yeah, I can barely walk to the bathroom and back, I don't think I can go outside" Stella said placing a hand on her stomach, which was now huge.

"What if I carried you outside," Brandon suggested, Stella looked at her husband in shock.

"Oh come on be serious," Stella said.

"I am being serious Stell" Brandon said, "I'll carry you outside so you can get fresh air then I'll carry you back".

Stella looked at Brandon, then out the window and then she smiled, "Fine" She said, "But I'll tell you where to go".

Brandon nodded and he scooped Stella up in his arms and carefully walked out of the room.

Stella gave Brandon directions to the place she wanted to go, Brandon had absolutely no idea where Stella was leading him but he didn't question her directions, Stella lead him further away from the palace and soon they ended up in a beautiful place with tall oak trees and soft green grass, there was a lake on the edge of the grass, the sun shone on it and the ripples sparkled magnificently.

Stella smiled, "This is the place," She said.

Brandon looked at Stella, "How come I never knew about this place?" He asked as he walked to the edge of the lake, there he set Stella onto the ground, she sat down on the grass and let it brush in between her fingers.

"I used to come here all the time when I was little, it used to be a place where I could go to have peace whenever my parents were fighting" Stella said looking out to the shining lake.

"Oh so you used to come here to relax" Brandon said sitting next to Stella.

"You could say that" Stella said, the lake reflected in her eyes and Stella drifted off into some thoughts about her life.

Brandon looked at the dreamy expression on her face and knew that Stella was thinking, "So what are you thinking about" Brandon asked.

"Oh you know just about the twins," Stella said.

"Really what about them?" Brandon said slipping his arms around Stella's and placing his hands on her stomach.

"Well now that we know what they are going to be maybe we should think of names" Stella said, a couple of weeks ago Stella and Brandon found out that she was going to have one boy and one girl.

"Ok so what do you want to call them?" Brandon asked.

"Well for the girl I was thinking of Serena" Stella said.

"I like that name" Brandon said, "For the boy how about Ryan" He said.

"Oh I love that name," Stella said smiling.

"Ok so it's Serena for the girl and Ryan for the boy" Brandon said and Stella nodded.

"Yep" She said placing her hands on top of Brandon's.

"I think they like their names" Brandon said as he felt small kicks coming from Stella's stomach.

Stella looked up to the sky " I think so too" She said.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then after a while Stella spoke again.

"I can't wait for these two to be born" Stella said.

"I know" Brandon said, "As soon as Ryan is old enough I'm going to teach him how to sword fight".

Stella smiled, "Yeah and when Serena is old enough I am going to take her on her first proper shopping trip".

Brandon laughed, the twins weren't even born yet and they were already making plans.

The hours went by and the couple hadn't moved from the lake, Brandon then got up.

"Come on, I think we should get back to the palace" He said.

"Ok" Stella said and Brandon picked Stella up in his arms and carried her back to the palace.

Soon the afternoon became night, Stella and Brandon decided to go to bed.

"Night sweetie" Brandon said as Stella laid her head on his chest.

"Good night Brandon" Stella said, they both dozed off into a silent sleep.

At about three in the morning, Stella woke up; her bladder felt like it was going to burst.

Brandon's arms were wrapped around her; Stella pulled away from Brandon's grasp and crawled out of bed.

She waddled into the bathroom, but behind the door, two dark green, evil eyes were staring back at her.

"Why your highness your up early" A voice said making Stella jump.

"Who said that?" Stella called nervously.

Out form the shadows came someone dressed in vines, she flicked back her bushy green hair. It was Thistle.

"Who are you" Stella asked, "And what are you doing in my bathroom".

Thistle strutted to Stella, "Listen, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, come with me without struggling and you won't get hurt, but if you make a deal about it you will get hurt" she said.

Stella panicked, "BRANDON" She screamed at the top of her voice.

Thistle was quick thinking, she flung her arms out fast and huge sharp thorns shot out and pieced through the skin on Stella's arms and legs, the impact of the thorns threw Stella against the wall, pinning her up.

"You better shut up" Thistle said, she approached Stella and grabbed hold of Stella's face squeezing it.

"Now we want something of yours" Thistle said, she opened her mouth again to speak but she heard Brandon.

"Stella are you ok" Brandon called, Thistle could here him running towards the bathroom, he was only a few seconds away and Thistle needed to get her and Stella out of here.

Brandon kicked open the door to the bathroom to find thorns all over the floor with pieces of skin on it, one piece strand of long, green hair and one strand of long blonde hair.

"STELLA" Brandon roared, she was gone, Brandon didn't know how or why but he knew that he needed to save her.

Frustrated Brandon slammed his fists into the ground, a tear coming out of his eye.

So Thistle has Stella DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (Again)

Review to see what they do to her next, Remember no review and Borat will terrorize you with a wrestle!


	9. Business in Stonega

Next chapter is here!

Thank you to Phoebe the queen of Dragons for your review, you were my only reviewer for this chapter, you make me smile!

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 9 Business in Stonega

Brandon looked around the bathroom; there was absolutely no clue of where Stella had been taken to but he knew he needed to get to her.

The thorns were lying around Brandon he picked one of them up; this had to be a clue of where Stella had gone.

He heard footsteps running into the bedroom soon about twenty Solarian guards ran in.

"Your highness is everything ok, we heard someone scream" one guard said.

Brandon got up from the floor, "No someone has kidnapped Stella, I need you to look for evidence around here" Brandon ordered, the guards nodded and started to pick up the thorns and the piece of green hair.

Brandon couldn't just stay here, he needed to find Stella and fast, he didn't know how much danger she could be in, he got his cell phone and called up Sky, even though it was three in the morning he needed to get his friends with him to find Stella.

"Hello" Sky said sleepily down the phone.

"Sky it's Brandon" He said.

"Brandon? Why are you calling so early?" Sky asked.

"Listen to me, someone has taken Stella and we need to find her," Brandon told Sky.

"WHAT?" Sky gasped

"Get here as soon as possible and we need the others too," Brandon said, Sky hung up.

Brandon got dressed and walked towards a door, it was empty apart from a table and on that table was a gray circular object with a green middle, Brandon picked it up and pressed the middle, the circle instantly became his green sword.

Stella had her eyes closed, was it a dream? Or had someone really taken her? Whatever happened she was too scared to open her eyes.

She knew she couldn't stay like this with her eyes closed, she needed to open them, cautiously she opened up one eye and staring back at her were four figures.

"So you're finally brave enough to open your eyes" One of the figures said coldly.

Stella looked around, all she saw were stony walls with mud dripping from them, she was lying on the floor and her hands were tied up in iron chains

"Who are you and where am I?" Stella ordered.

The figures stepped out of the shadows to reveal Thistle, Canneria, Icitra and Rocksy.

"Why you're in the lovely realm of Stonega, the forgotten part of Solaria" Thistle said.

"You" Stella gasped looking at Thistle, "You're the one who took me".

Thistle smiled, "Glad you remember me" She said, "Oh and by the way, I am Thistle, Stonega's goddess of plants" she said.

"I'm Canneria Goddess of Air" Canneria said standing by Thistle.

"I'm Icitra Goddess of Ice" Icitra said staring at Stella.

"And I'm Rocksy, Goddess of rock" Rocksy said.

"What do you want from me?" Stella asked, Thistle smiled.

"We will tell you that when the time is right" Canneria said.

"NO TELL ME NOW" Stella yelled, Icitra's eyes glowed blue and she charged at Stella kicking her straight in the face, Stella screamed in agony, her nose was bleeding and a thin stream of blood was pouring out of her mouth.

"I suggest you shut up I can do worse," Icitra said bitterly.

Stella was gasping for air, she was scared, "Let me go" She chocked out.

"Not possible" Rocksy said, Canneria walked over to Stella and grabbed her face.

"Aww look she's crying" she said, it was true Stella had tears running out of her eyes.

"Scared are you?" Thistle said, "Well don't worry it'll all be over soon" She said with a twisted smile.

"So I see you're greeting our guest well" Came a voice, in came Toraru he gave Stella a sick grin, Stella looked up at Toraru, he had a weird look on his face.

"So, do you know why you're here" Toraru asked Stella, his voice was calm but eerie.

"No, no one will tell me" Stella said, Her voice was shaking in fear.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out soon" Toraru said, "Come on girls we need to check on something, Icitra, Rocksy you two stay with her" Toraru said, Thistle and Canneria both placed theirs hands on his arms and they all walked out of the room.

"I don't understand, what is so important about them?" Rocksy said crossing her arms.

"Don't look at it that way, little sister" Icitra said, "We are obviously stronger then the other two so he wants us to stay here to keep her in order" Icitra said pointing at Stella.

Toraru lead Thistle and Canneria down the dark halls of the cave, neither of the girls questioned Toraru on where they were going they just followed.

"You two are stronger then your sisters, that's why you are coming with me" Toraru said walking fast down the halls, Soon they arrived at a locked door.

"Canneria, please unlock the door" Toraru said, Canneria held a hand out and a silver key appeared in her hand, she placed it in the lock and opened the door.

Toraru walked into the room while Thistle and Canneria remained outside.

"Girls please come in" Toraru said, Thistle and Canneria walked in and saw Toraru standing in front of someone.

"We are going to take him to where Stella is" He said with a pure evil smirk on his face.

Rocksy and Icitra looked down at Stella, she had her head bowed and she was making a strangled sobbing noise.

"Oh please do you really think that crying will let you go?" Rocksy said.

Stella looked up at the two girls, "Please don't do anything to hurt me," She whispered, "For the sake of my children".

Rocksy and Icitra laughed, "We are not going to go easy on you because you got yourself pregnant" Icitra said.

The door opened with a loud thud, Toraru walked in and behind him was Thistle and Canneria, they both walked to the wall which Stella was chained up to and they chained someone up to it.

"Lets leave these two to reunite" Toraru said, Icitra and Rocksy left the room with Toraru, Thistle and Canneria.

"Reunite" Stella thought, "What do they mean by that".

"Stella" A voice said weakly, Stella looked to the person chained up near to her, she gasped.

"Dad?"

How about that! So Stella's dad was in Stonega too!

Review to see more!


	10. Understanding The Truth

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been busy with revising for my GCSE modular tests.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons for you review.

Chapter 10 Understanding the truth

Stella's blood ran cold, was she truly seeing her father chained up to a wall or was it a part of Toraru's plan to bring in the father who wanted Brandon dead.

Then again he was covered in blood and mud, he didn't look good at all but what if it all was a trap, Stella tried this approach first.

"So what are you doing here? Is this some sort of sick plan you and Toraru came up with," Stella hissed, her father looked at her in shock.

"Stella please listen to me," Radius said calmly.

"What? Are you going to tell me what your plan is? Whatever it is I'm not falling for it again, I've already been through enough pain because of you," Stella yelled.

"No Stella you've got it all wrong" Radius said, Stella looked at him.

"Well what is it, what have I got all wrong?" Stella said glaring at Radius.

"Stella the person who you've seen recently wasn't me", Radius explained, "It was Toraru".

Stella blinked, "What, Toraru was pretending to be you" Stella muttered.

Radius nodded, "Yes look I don't know what they want with you but what I do know is that it's going to be bad," He said.

Stella was in complete shock about the fact that her father had been locked up for months and Toraru had pretended to be him, why?

"Why is he doing this?" Stella asked.

"I don't know why Stella" Radius said, he looked at Stella, "So what has he been doing to you back on Solaria".

Stella closed her eyes, "Well he told me that I would have to become queen of Solaria so I am now queen" She said.

"That's good" Radius said with a weak smile.

"And I got married" Stella said nervously, she saw how her fake father reacted to her getting married to Brandon but how was her real father going to react.

"Really to who?" Radius asked.

"To Brandon" Stella said calmly.

"Brandon? Wasn't he that squire from Eraklyon" Radius asked.

Stella nodded, "Yeah".

"Stella I hate to tell you but the law says that you can't marry a squire" Radius said.

"I know well Toraru tried to kill Brandon because of the law but I changed it so I could get married to whoever I want" Stella explained.

"Oh right" Radius said, "Anything else".

"Yeah there is something else…I'm pregnant" Stella said, she whispered it.

Her father froze, "What?"

Stella bowed her head, "I'm pregnant," She said again, "I'm sorry but I love Brandon and…"

"Why are you sorry Stella? I'm happy for you" Radius said.

"Really" Stella said, a tear running down her face.

"Of course" He said, before anyone else could speak the door opened, Toraru walked in.

"You" He said pointing at Stella, "Its time".

"For what, you better tell me what's going on" Stella said.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out soon" Toraru said, Rocksy and Icitra came up behind him.

"Girls get her and bring into the room," Toraru said and with that he left.

Rocksy and Icitra smiled at each other, they both walked towards Stella and pulled the chains off her wrists and they both pulled her off the ground and dragged her out the room.

"STELLA DON'T LET THEM DO ANYTHING TO YOU" Radius called to Stella.

Stella looked back at her father, she was scared what did they want with her?

Rocksy and Icitra lead Stella into a room and they pushed Stella into the middle of the room.

Toraru was standing in front of her with Thistle and Canneria behind him, Toraru looked down at Stella.

"Stella" He said, "Welcome to the Crystal room".

"Crystal room? Why the hell do you call it that?" Stella asked.

"You have been asking what we want with you and here it is," Toraru said.

"Stonega used to be a great place but ever since the Sun Crystal left it has been changed to this" Rocksy said standing behind Stella.

"Apparently the Sun Crystal was placed inside someone, to give them life," Icitra said.

"The Sun Crystal will react with the crystals of Plants, Air, Ice and Rocks to bring back Stonega and make it the most powerful realm ever," Canneria said.

"So once we have the Sun Crystal Stonega will break away from Solaria and make itself the greatest again" Thistle said, "And the Sun Crystal is inside you".

Stella gasped, "I don't have the Sun Crystal, you're wrong".

Toraru bent down and looked her right in the eye, "That's what you think, now to get the Sun Crystal we need to pull it out of you" Toraru got back up, "Girl you know what to do" He said.

"Rock Throw" Rocksy said, rocks flew out of the ground and pelted themselves at Stella, she tried to dodge them but they hit her, knocking her down to the ground.

"Feather Binder" Canneria said, feathers shot out of her hair and wrapped them around Stella squeezing her.

Stella screamed in pain she fell to the floor, she had bruises on her face and her arms were bleeding.

Toraru grabbed Icitra and Thistle's arms and pulled them towards him, "Girls I want you to trap Stella in ice and vines" He said, "After all you are my favorites", Thistle and Icitra blushed and they went into action.

"He likes me more" Icitra said.

"Get real it's me he wants" Thistle snapped.

"Ice Brick" Icitra said, ice shot out of her hands and formed a block of ice around Stella, freezing her inside.

"Vine Surround" Thistle said, long green vines poured out of her chest and wrapped around the block of ice, as if to stop Stella from getting in and to stop anyone getting her out.

"Perfect" Toraru said, he walked over to the block of ice and glared at Stella frozen inside.

"It's a matter of time before we see the Sun Crystal" Toraru said, "It can't stand the cold so it will come out".

The girl stood next to Toraru, he smiled at them, "Look at the damage you've done, Rocksy you busied her, Canneria you bound her together with feathers, Icitra you set her in a block of ice and Thistle you protected the ice to keep her in.

The girls smiled at the praise they were getting and they continued to watch Stella, her mouth was slightly open and her body was turning blue, she was in a great deal of pain but the others didn't care they just desperately wanted to get the crystal.

Please review I really want more reviews, please!


	11. Protection Failure

This is a short chapter but don't fret its going to build up into something big which will happen in the next few chapters.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons for your review

Chapter 11 Protection Failure

Toraru's Head started to spin, a sharp pain ran straight through it he clasped it and groaned in pain.

"Toraru are you ok?" Thistle asked.

"No…its not working…it won't keep them out" Toraru gasped, his eyes we glowing from red to yellow, the girls were all scared they had never seen Toraru like this before.

"Toraru, what's not working" Canneria said.

The pain seemed to vanish instantly, Toraru stood up tall once again.

"The tests that you girls put up to prevent anyone from entering Stonega is gone, without the Sun Crystal they're weak" Toraru said.

The girls gasped, "So that means we're not safe" Rocksy whimpered.

"No we're still safe, if anyone tries to enter Stonega we will take them down with or without the Sun Crystal" Toraru said, his eyes lazily wandered towards the ice block with Stella inside, if anyone came to try to get her back they would have to answer to him.

Now that the valleys, the snowstorms, the birds and the plants had gone it was easier to enter Stonega, which made it perfect for one particular rescue team to get through.

A ship flew over the place where the tests used to stand; Brandon, Bloom, Sky and all the others were in that ship.

"Ok we're getting close" Timmy said, he was piloting the ship.

"Are you sure that this is the place" Brandon asked.

"Positive, my tracking device said that Stella was being held here" Tecna explained.

"I thought it was going to be harder to get here," Flora said as she looked out the window to the empty view below her.

"It did seem a bit too easy" Musa said.

Bloom looked over to Brandon who was now staring at the floor, she walked over to him.

"Brandon are you ok?" She asked.

Brandon looked up, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried I mean I don't know who took Stella or what they are going to do with her".

"Don't worry, I know Stella and she can take care of herself just fine" Bloom told Brandon.

Brandon nodded, "I'm not too sure though".

A beeping sound could now be heard, Tecna looked at her device and then looked back up with a look of determination on her face.

"We're here," She said.

The ship landed right outside the cave, which lead to the place where Stella was being held captive.

"She's in there" Tecna said pointing down the cave, Brandon sprinted straight into the cave, the others followed behind him.

"Don't worry Stella I'm going" Brandon said to himself, "You're going to be ok".

Little did Brandon know that the one he loved was trapped in a block of ice with thick vines around it and that she was slowly slipping into darkness.

Please review, I'm begging to think that no one likes this story anymore, please don't make me feel unloved.


	12. Canneria's vision for battle

Happy first of December people! Only 24 days until Christmas WHOO HOO!

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Drama queen 10155 for reviewing

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 12 Canneria's vision for battle

Canneria paced the dark, grim halls of Stonega curiously she closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle in her body.

"Soon the Sun Crystal will be here and put us all out of our misery, maybe I'll stop fighting with my sisters" Canneria thought, she did fight with her sisters but that was only because she didn't want to think of her as weak, deep down she wished that they could all just get along.

"Maybe" She whispered, "maybe Toraru will realize that its me he wants".

She gave a small grin as she sunk down to the ground, she rested her head against the cold wall and started to drift off, she knew that when she would wake up the Sun Crystal would be there.

A white light flashed in front of her eyes and her body felt cold as if a huge gust of wind had flown over her, her eyes snapped open and she gasped, quickly she pushed herself off the wall and ran as fast as she could down the hall.

"Where's Toraru I need Toraru" She muttered, she sprinted down towards the room where Stella had been frozen in, she knew that Toraru would be waiting in there, she pushed open the door which lead to that room.

"Just as I suspected" Canneria said calmly, she walked boldly up to Toraru.

"Toraru I felt a change in the wind" Canneria said.

Toraru didn't look at her, "Explain" He said blankly.

"The pressure in the air around Stonega is changing, someone is coming, I saw it, it was like a vision" Canneria confirmed.

Toraru spun round instantly, his eyes looked hungry, hungry for battle, "Alert the others, we need to be prepared" Toraru said, Canneria nodded and sprinted back out the room.

Toraru turned to face the frozen Stella; he eyed her ice-covered body and smirked.

"It seems like some of your dear friends have come to rescue you" Toraru said to Stella, "Don't worry we'll treat them just as well as we treated you" and with his hand, he ran his fingernails down the icy surface emitting a piercing shrieking noise.

Canneria ran down to find her sisters, soon she found Thistle in her own private room and she was stretched out luxuriously on a bed made out of vines.

"Thistle quick" Canneria panted, "Someone is coming towards Stonega we think that they are here to get Stella back".

Thistle said upright immediately, "Get the others" She said strongly, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Obediently Canneria ran out of the room only to run head first into Rocksy.

"Get off of me Canneria" Hissed Rocksy, Canneria looked bitterly at Rocksy.

"Listen to me little one" She said, "We are going into battle some people are coming to Stonega and we need to get them out".

Rocksy frowned, "Ok" She said nervously.

"Did I hear correctly" Came a voice, Icitra walked into the room, "Are we going to fight?"

Canneria nodded, "People are coming and we think that they are after Stella".

"Finally" Icitra said, Thistle got up from her bed.

"Well come on we need to get prepared, lets go to Toraru, NOW" Thistle said making the girls jump.

They all ran towards the crystal room this was serious now, if they didn't stop the intruders then their plans would be ruined and they could die, no one was going to get in their way, no one.

Ok next chapter will be the fight, well it should be, don't yell if its not!

Review please


	13. Hearts In Ice

Life really does suck. I have a cold or something and it's making me feel really run down and my mum won't let me miss just one day of school because apparently 'I miss to many days of school'.

Thank you to Phoebe the Queen of Dragons for reviewing

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 13 Hearts In Ice

The girls ran down to the Crystal room as fast as they could, Toraru was waiting in there for them.

"Girls thank god you're here" He said, "we need to hide and then when they come, we will strike".

"How will we hide?" Rocksy asked.

"Well Icitra knows how to freeze people in ice blocks so she will freeze us all in ice blocks to make us look like we are innocent" Toraru said, he turned to Icitra, "Can you handle this".

"You know it" Icitra said proudly, she gave Thistle an 'I told you' look and stepped forward, the others gathered round her so they were circling her.

Icitra closed her eyes and her body glowed blue, "Ice surround" She called, ice flew out of her hands and enclosed themselves around Toraru, herself and her sisters, now they just looked like helpless innocent people that had been captured just like Stella.

Meanwhile Brandon was running down towards the Crystal room, he had been running for over half an hour now and still he hadn't found any sign of Stella.

He stopped suddenly, which allowed the others to catch up with him, there were four different passageways to go through.

"Which one do we go through?" Musa asked.

Tecna looked at her tracking device and then up at the four tunnels, "We need to go down the last tunnel" She said pointing to the one furthest away from them.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" Brandon said as he charged down the tunnel, the others followed behind.

Finally Brandon reached the door to the Crystal room he waited outside until the others arrived.

"Is she in here?" Brandon asked.

Tecna nodded, "Are you all ready".

Everyone nodded and Brandon kicked the door open, in the room he saw five ice blocks each containing a different person in it.

"Who are those people?" Layla asked.

"I don't know" Musa said.

"Maybe they've been captured too," Helia said.

"Well if they've been captured then surely Stella should be here too," Sky said.

Brandon scanned the ice blocks and then something caught his eye, in one of the ice blocks lay someone who looked very familiar.

"STELLA" He yelled as he ran towards the ice block, there were many vines around it so Brandon could barely see her.

"Don't worry I'll get you out" He said, he pulled out his sword ready to hack Stella out of the ice.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that" Came a voice, everyone looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Who said that?" Bloom said nervously.

The boys all pulled out weapons and the girls transformed into their winx outfits.

"Show yourself" Riven called out.

"As you wish," The voice said again, the ice block that had Toraru in slowly melted away to reveal his identity to the group.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Stella" Brandon spat.

Toraru grinned sickly, "I suggest that if you want to live, you'll back away from her now" He said calmly.

Brandon shook his head, "I won't move unless you let Stella go," He said.

Toraru blinked, "I guess we'll have to move you by force" He said with a sigh, he turned to the ice blocks and held his hand out.

"Rocksy, care to join me" He said softly, the ice around Rocksy melted and it revealed the sixteen year old girl.

"Rocksy this man is not listening to my request, make him come to his senses" Toraru said caressing Rocksy arm.

"As you wish" She said coldly, she turned to Brandon, who quickly held up his sword.

"I suggest you get away from there now" She said.

"Yeah right like I'm going to take orders from a sixteen year old girl" Brandon jeered.

Rocksy charged at Brandon and leapt straight over his body, too fast for the naked eye to see, just as Brandon had turned around Rocksy had already started her attack.

"Sandstorm twister" Rocksy yelled, a sandstorm emitted out of her hands and pulled Brandon into it, the twister spun for a while and then it seemed to spit Brandon back out, he skidded along the ground wincing slightly.

"I maybe only sixteen but obviously I am far more stronger than you ever hope to be" Rocksy said walking back to Toraru, Brandon quickly sprang back up and stood up tall ready for another attack.

"Well now that you've gotten away from Stella then I guess its ok to tell you who I am" Toraru said, "I am Toraru current ruler of Stonega," He said quite proudly.

"And what about me" Rocksy said sounding quite hurt.

"Oh yes, this is Rocksy goddess of rock and one of my dearest companions" Toraru said, Rocksy gave a fake smile at the group.

"Maybe you should meet my other companions" Toraru said turning to the ice blocks once more, "Girls come meet our 'guests'" He said.

The ice blocks melted and revealed the three other girls, they stepped up to Toraru confidently.

"These are Thistle, goddess of plants, Canneria, goddess of air and Icitra, Goddess of ice" Toraru said, the girls eyed the others and gave them each a dirty look.

"I can't take this anymore" Brandon said angrily, "Whatever you want with Stella I don't care I'm getting her back".

"Really you and what army?" Canneria said raising her eyebrows.

"Us" Bloom said, everyone walked up placing themselves around the room.

"Oh so you do talk, I was beginning to think that you just came for the ride," Thistle said.

"Girls lets not postpone this any longer they want a battle so we'll give them a battle" Toraru growled.

"Finally" Icitra hissed, "A good battle just for the hell of it in my opinion".

"Are you ready everyone" Brandon said everyone nodded.

"I'm always ready" Bloom said.

"We're doing this for Stella" Tecna said.

"The battle's on" Toraru murmured drawing from out of nowhere a pair of sharp daggers.

Icitra shot forward in front of her team and folded her arms, "Come on, who wants to fight me?" she jeered.

Bloom Stepped forward, "I've fought against ice many times and I won't lose" She said.

"Aww isn't that sweet" Icitra mocked, "Bring it".

Before Bloom could move, Icitra had already stricken her with many ice needles, Bloom ell backwards with a loud thud.

"Pathetic" Thistle said watching Bloom slowly crawl up from the floor, "Well who wants to fight me, if you're more pathetic than red head over there then don't bother even trying".

Flora walked forwards, "I'll fight evil plants with good flowers" She said bravely.

"Good flowers?" Thistle snorted, "Are you actually having a laugh?"

Flora clenched her fist bitterly, "Ivy rope" She said, holding her hand up to her mouth and blowing into it.

A green rope slowly formed around Thistle, she just stood there analyzing her nails.

"Oh had the battle started?" she said, "I hadn't noticed, I thought you were going to put up a fight," She said looking down at the ivy rope, which was still forming around her ankles, she kicked it away from her ankles and the rope just wilted away.

"That's never happened before" Flora said, Thistle stared at the wilted rope.

"What was that?" She said looking back at Flora, "You know what, I don't want to know".

Thistle flicked back her green hair and when she brought her hand back, there was a small green orb in it.

"Vine spike" She said, the orb shot into the air and long brown spikes were summoned out of it, the spikes shot towards Flora pinning her to a wall.

"Me next" Canneria said stepping forward, Layla walked up to Canneria.

"I play my game different to the others" Layla said quickly forming a water molecule ball in her hand and throwing it at Canneria, to Layla's shock Canneria caught it and was tossing it about in her hand.

"You play your game different, eh?" She said, "Well so do I"

Canneria held the ball to the air above her, "air agility," She said.

Layla didn't see anything coming; all she felt was a sharp pain as the water ball was thrown back at her.

"Last but not least" Rocksy said beckoning Musa and Tecna, "Come on, I'll take on both of you" She said.

Musa and Tecna nodded, they both walked forward, they knew that with tow of them there, they would be able to beat her easily.

"Digital web" Tecna said throwing a green-netted web at Rocksy, it surrounded her but she didn't show any fear.

"Musical beats" Musa said pointing two fingers at the web, a musical beat played into the web loudly.

"Is that it?" Rocksy said, she closed her eyes and stood there in silence.

"Earth shake" She finally said the earth that was around the web and the notes shook violently causing the web and the notes to smash.

"Now for the finale" Rocksy said, "muddy trench" She said.

She pulled her arms up into the air and mud rose out from the ground and flew straight at Tecna and Musa knocking them to the ground.

The boys watched the girls get severely beaten by the goddesses, Brandon looked up Toraru was still there expecting a battle from him.

"Help the girls" Brandon said, "I've got Toraru".

The boys nodded and went to help their girlfriends Toraru walked to Brandon.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, if you fight me then Stella will be put through more pain and agony but if you don't fight me, then Stella will die quickly and easily" Toraru explained.

"How about you die and Stella stays alive," Brandon said pointing his sword straight at Toraru's throat.

Toraru pushed the sword away and held his daggers up, "Lets go," he said.

Brandon charged at Toraru pointing his sword right at his chest, Toraru quickly dodged it and tried to stab Brandon in the back, however he was stopped by someone else, Brandon looked up to see that Sky had kicked Toraru right in his back, Sky ran to Brandon's side.

"When Toraru's down again, go and get Stella out" He said, Brandon nodded.

Toraru got up and held his daggers ready, "Two of you now, well this will be fun" he said charging at Sky, he jumped into the air and kicked Toraru right on the head, he collapsed down gasping.

"Now" Sky said, Brandon ran straight towards the last ice block that held Stella in; he started to cut away the vines with his sword, they were very tough but soon Brandon had cut away most of the vines and now it was onto the ice.

"Hang in there Stell, I'm getting you out" Brandon said as she slashed away the ice, bit by bit, "Hang on Serena and Ryan, you'll all be ok".

Soon the ice started to crack, Brandon wouldn't give up, he gave the ice one last hack and it shattered into smithereens, Stella fell straight out of the ice and onto the floor.

Brandon picked up Stella's limp body and held her in his arms, she was freezing and her body was a light shade of blue.

"I have let's go" Brandon called as he ran for the exit with Stella in his arms, everyone stopped their battles and left.

"STOP THEM" Toraru screamed, it was too late they had run right out of site.

Thistle walked towards Toraru, "should we go after them?" She asked.

"No, they've left something very precious behind, they'll be back" Toraru said calmly.

Everyone quickly ran back out to the ship and boarded it; the ship took off as fast as it could.

"We need to get to a hospital," Brandon said as he cradled Stella's body in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know" Brandon said looking at Stella's innocent face, she seemed so peaceful but it wasn't just Stella he was worried about, it was his unborn children too.

"Just hang on" He said hugging Stella's body, "You'll be ok".

What do you think, I need your opinion on something, I was thinking of killing Stella off again in the next chapter but I don't know.


	14. Dreams That Make Your Skin Crawl

What I put on my last chapter about me killing Stella off in this chapter, I was kidding! I would never kill Stella off…well I did once but I won't do it in this story, I wanted to see how people would react sorry P

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Drama queen 10155 and Little Ammore for your reviews

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 14 Dreams that make your skin crawl

Brandon waited impatiently outside the hospital room where Stella was in, he had gotten Stella straight to the hospital and doctors saw her right away, Brandon had been told to wait outside so that they could check to make sure that Stella was ok, after what seemed like an hour, the doctor finally came out to see Brandon.

"Is she ok?" Brandon asked.

"Stella's just fine, she's resting at the moment," The doctor said.

"And what about the babies" Brandon then said, "Are they ok too?"

"Surprisingly the babies are ok too," The doctor said, "I found two strong healthy heartbeats".

Brandon let out a sigh of relief, "Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure" The doctor said, Brandon walked into the room there he saw Stella lying in a bed, she was still sleeping, Brandon went over to her and watched her.

"Thank god you're ok" Brandon whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you".

Stella's eyes flickered slightly; she made a little groaning noise as she opened her eyes, Brandon smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon?" Stella whispered, "Where am I?"

"The hospital" Brandon said.

"The hospital?" Stella sat up in alarm, "Did anything happen to the twins are they ok".

"Whoa Stell relax" Brandon said placing a hand on her shoulder, "the twins are fine, just relax".

"Are you sure?" Stella said gasping.

"Positive, the doctor said he found two strong heartbeats" Brandon explained.

"That's good to know" Stella said slowly sinking back down into the pillows on her bed.

"Do you remember about today?" Brandon asked.

Stella closed her eyes, "No all I can remember is me going into the bathroom and someone with long green hair attacked me, I think her name was Thistle" Stella said.

Brandon looked at Stella, "So it was Thistle that took you".

Stella nodded, "I can remember being taken to a dark place and being chained to a wall but everything goes blank after that, what happened after that?"

"Well I'm not too sure what happened to you but everyone went to rescue you, you were frozen in an ice block by a guy named Toraru and his goddesses called Canneria, Rocksy, Icitra and you know Thistle and I saved you" Brandon told Stella.

"Really, thanks" Stella said smiling at Brandon.

"Hey don't worry about it, I wasn't just going to watch you die, I love you" Brandon said, he bent down and kissed Stella's forehead.

A few days later Stella was able to go back home, it was about midnight and Stella and Brandon were fast asleep, Brandon woke up to here a little snuffling noise, he turned over to face Stella, the moonlight reflected on her hazel eyes, she was wide awake.

"Stella are you ok" Brandon asked, "Why aren't you sleeping".

"I can't sleep" Stella said, "I'm scared".

"What are you scared about" Brandon asked.

"Well I'm scared that Thistle might come back and take me back to that place, I don't want to go back it was really horrible there" Stella whimpered, tears streamed down her face.

"Stella don't cry, just forget about them, its over now they wont come back I promise" Brandon said taking Stella into his arms.

Stella gave a brief nod, "Ok" she said wiping the tears away.

"Now you need to get some sleep, you've been through a lot" Brandon said, Stella smiled and she dozed off once again.

An hour past and Stella was now tossing and turning in her bed, someone was screaming images flashed through her head.

Someone with blue hair kicked her hard while three figures behind it laughed maliciously; someone was tied up next to her shaking.

Someone else walked into the room and pointed at her, the four figures pulled her up from the floor and dragged her away when someone shrieked loudly

"STELLA DON'T LET THEM DO ANYTHING TO YOU" a voice yelled, ice was thrown at her and a wave of coldness swept over her body.

Stella sat up immediately gasping for air; everything had come back to her, the four girls, Toraru and her father.

"Stella what's wrong" Brandon said sitting up quickly, "Are the babies coming?"

"No…" Stella gasped, she started to cry, "My…my father".

Brandon looked at Stella, "Your father? What's that got to do with anything?"

"No you don't understand, my father is trapped in Stonega, he needs us," Stella said shaking in fear.

"But Stell, your father tried to kill me and the twins why should we save him" Brandon said remembering the events that had happened months ago.

"No your wrong, Toraru was pretending to be my father to get me, my real father was locked down in Stonega for all that time, he doesn't mind that I'm married to you and he says that he's happy about me being pregnant" Stella explained, she pressed her hands to her face, "And now he's all alone, I need to go save him".

Stella was now sobbing, Brandon pulled Stella towards him and hugged her.

"Don't cry Stella, I'll go and get him I promise" Brandon said as he stroked Stella's head.

"Are…are you sure" Stella whimpered.

"Of course I'm sure".

And that was that chapter, I'm tired and now I'm off to bed night!

Review please.


	15. Canneria's turn

Well my weird sore throat/cough/cold has finally gone and now I a in perfect health (I think)

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons for reviewing

Chapter 15 Canneria's turn

"It's all your fault, if it wasn't for you we'd have the Sun Crystal already".

"MY fault excuse me but I think you're the one who wasn't watching".

A fight had broken out in Stonega between Icitra and Canneria, the two were circling each other like hawks while Thistle and Rocksy watched.

"You can't fight to save your life sister its your two left feet that ruined it" Canneria said folding her arms.

"That's unfair a rock was in my way its not my fault that Stonega is so rocky" Icitra hissed.

"Aww poor you, would you like me to get my violin out and play the world's saddest song for you?" Canneria heckled as she mimed playing a violin.

"Girls stop" Thistle said walking in between the two girls, "It was no one's fault they got a lucky escape and if it is anyone's fault its Miss I-can-take-on-two-people-at-a-time," She said pointing a finger to Rocksy.

"ME? Well it's not my fault that you just left me to fight two people," Rocksy said stubbornly.

"You thought you were so tough because Toraru told you to come out first but you got too cocky" Thistle growled.

"That's it Thistle blame me, you're only blaming me because Toraru didn't pick you." Rocksy said looking Thistle right in the eye.

"You shut up you whore that's not the reason, I simply told it like it is" Thistle spat.

"Your time has come and gone Thistle" Canneria said, "Your all washed up".

Thistle boldly walked up to Canneria, "You are going to wish you never said that" She hissed, her eyes were glowing green.

"What I, as you just put it, telling it like it is" Canneria said confidently.

Thistle threw a punch at Canneria who instantly ducked; she picked up a rock from the ground and held it back ready to throw.

"ENOUGH" a voice boomed loudly, the girls all stopped to see Toraru standing behind them.

"Canneria, drop the rock and come with me" He said walking away.

"Somebody's in trouble" Rocksy jeered.

"Get real Rocksy we're not in school anymore" Canneria snapped making Rocksy shut her mouth in record timing; Canneria left and followed Toraru into a dark room.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I like you" He said, "You're so resistant to your sister's taunts".

"Well it's not hard" Canneria retorted.

Toraru raised his eyebrow, "I see, well now's our chance to recover the Sun Crystal, I heard that those people will be coming back to rescue Stella's father and when they leave Stella all alone, you will swoop in and bring her here and this time we will succeed" he murmured.

Canneria nodded, "I knew you would shine the spotlight on me" She said.

"Show your sisters up" Toraru said, "You are of course my favorite" he said stroking Canneria's white hair.

Canneria closed her eyes and a pair of feathery black wings sprouted out of her back; they started to flap and carried her off out of the cave.

"Don't fail me" Toraru called to her.

I think there are going to be six more chapters and then that will be it for this story.

I know you reviewers are out there I'm getting hits so if you read this and don't review you…you won't get a cookie!


	16. Not Again

Next Chapter is up

Thank You Phoebe the queen of Dragons for Reviewing

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 16 Not again

Stella was lying in her bed not looking too happy when Brandon came in.

"Stell everyone's here and we're off to Stonega now" He said, Stella didn't look at him.

"It's all your fault you know," She mumbled grabbing hold of the blanket around her.

Brandon stared at her, the last thing he wanted to do was upset his pregnant wife, "What do you mean Stella".

Stella looked at him; she was giving him a really irritated glare.

"It's your fault that I can't go help in Stonega, you did this to me" Stella hissed pointing to her huge stomach.

Brandon blinked, "Ok…I'm sorry" Brandon said a little uncertain of what was going on with Stella.

"Oh yeah now you say sorry, look at me I'm so fat I can barely move" Stella growled.

"Well that's because your pregnant Sweetie I think that you look beautiful" Brandon said, he looked at the clock, "I need to go now Stell, try to relax while I'm gone".

"Brandon".

"Yeah".

"Get the hell out of here!"

"I love you too" Brandon said as he left, Stella folded her arms across her chest, she narrowed her eyes bitterly but five seconds later she felt really miserable.

"Brandon" She called as she sat up, Brandon came back into the bedroom.

"What is it Stella" He asked.

Stella pulled back the covers and slowly managed to push herself out of bed, she walked over to Brandon with a sorry look on her face suddenly she burst into tears.

"You shouldn't be sorry I should be, that was a horrible thing to say, it's not your fault" Stella wailed, "oh great now I'm turning into an emotional wreck" she cried louder, Brandon quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie calm down" He said rubbing Stella's back comfortingly, Stella was sobbing into Brandon's shoulder.

"I just…I just don't want you to get hurt" Stella stuttered.

Brandon placed his hands on Stella's shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't get hurt, if anyone gets hurt it will be Toraru and his army of sluts".

Stella giggled and she wiped her eyes, "Just make sure that everyone gets back safe and sound," She said.

"I'll do that if you do something for me" Brandon said giving Stella a knowing smile.

"What's that then?" Stella said.

Brandon knelt down and placed his hand on Stella's stomach, he then kissed it, "Make sure you call if anything happens," he said softly.

Stella nodded, "Ok" she said, Brandon held her hands and helped her back to her bed and he gave Stella a long kiss.

"I'll see you soon, I love you" Brandon said.

"I love you too" Stella responded, Brandon smiled now this was more like the response he wanted.

Brandon then left, after a few minutes Stella started to rub her stomach, she kind of missed Brandon already, She looked at the clock, the minutes slowly ticked by.

Suddenly there was an ear shrieking crash making Stella jump, then part of the ceiling fell in forming a huge hole in the roof, Stella screamed loudly, a figure could be seen in the shadows.

"So this is where you're hiding," The figure said.

"Show yourself" Stella cried, the figure jumped down from the roof to reveal Canneria, her wings retreated back inside her.

"Remember me?" she said, "But of course you were trapped in that ice block for quite a while, it's actually hard to believe that those brats you're carrying are still alive".

"Don't you dare talk about my children that way" Stella spat, she tried to push herself out of her bed but her strength had gone, she sunk back down on her bed, Canneria sniggered.

"You're weak, you can't even push yourself out of your own bed, here let me help you" She said.

A long white whip appeared in Canneria's hand, she cracked it on the floor so it emitted a loud slapping noise.

Next she aimed the whip at Stella and it hit Stella straight in the chest, She collapsed onto the floor one hand on her stomach and the other on her heart.

Obviously the roof falling in had made a huge sound, which was heard by the Solarian guards, Brandon ordered them that if they heard one noise coming form Stella's room they were to inspect it so a group of five guards ran up, they arrived to see Stella on the floor and Canneria standing close by.

"Who are these then, your trained dogs?" Canneria said wickedly.

"Protect the queen" One guard said, instantly they all surrounded Canneria, she smirked they couldn't do anything to her, her black wings sprouted out of her back and she flew up to the ceiling.

"You've got no chance of getting me" She said, "However" she raised her white eyebrows, "I guess I can get you before I get your precious queen".

Two guards ran over to Stella to protect her and the other three pulled out bows and arrows, they aimed at Canneria and shot at her, she watched the arrows come towards her and she held her hand out transforming the arrows into black feathers, which were attached to her wings.

"It's going to take more than arrows to get me down, Black Feather Rope" She said, feathers fell off her wings and wrapped themselves around the three guards, the feathers then turned into black ropes and pulled them down to the floor.

Canneria flew down next to them, "Now who next" She turned to the two guards who were protecting Stella.

"Feather Blindness" She said she held her hand in front of her body and feathers swarmed out, they wrapped around the guards face covering their eyes, the guards instantly started to panic and tried to rip the feathers off their eyes.

"Now that they're all out of the way, time to move on to the prey" Canneria said, she slapped her whip once again on the floor making Stella jump.

"Feather Ball" She said, all the feathers in her wings slowly detached themselves from Canneria and they reattached forming a ball around Stella, they then clamped in on her trapping her inside the ball.

Canneria gave a twisted laugh as she heard the muffled screams from Stella; she walked towards the ball and placed her hand on the surface of it.

"No use screaming, no one will be able to hear you" She said, her eyes glowed a gray color then brand new black wings sprouted out of her back.

"Follow me" She whispered to the ball, Canneria took off into the air and by command the ball followed straight after her, Canneria closed her eyes as she flew towards Stonega, she thought about all the praise she was going to get from Toraru just by doing a simple deed.

Ok I will post the next chapter when I get…um…4 reviews so review to see more.


	17. Strangled Silence

I know I said I wanted 4 reviews but I was bored so I continued

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Solarian Sweetie for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 17 Strangled Silence

There was a long silence on the journey to Stonega, the girls had already transformed into their winx outfits because they knew that Toraru was waiting for them and they could be attacked.

Brandon was leaning against the ship's wall looking down at his feet, every few seconds he would pull his phone out of his pocket and check it incase he missed a call from Stella.

Soon the ship landed in the same spot as last time, Brandon walked to the center of the ship briskly.

"Ok we don't have much time, we need to get in, get Stella's father and then get out, try not to fight them no matter how angry they make you, it'll just make things worse" Brandon explained, everyone nodded and with that they ran out the ship's exit.

Brandon led the group back down the dark silent tunnels; any sudden noises that were heard would make them look alert.

"Why hello again" Drawled a voice.

Brandon recognized that voice instantly, "Show yourself Toraru" He called.

Obediently Toraru came out the shadows with Canneria and Rocksy standing behind him.

"It's just a thought but I know why you're here" He said, "We know your after the old man, but to be true he's useless to use now, take him, I really don't care".

Layla walked up behind Brandon, "It's a trap," She said, "Two of the girls aren't here, who knows what they could be doing".

Brandon nodded and he turned back to Toraru, "Give him to us first" he said confidently.

Toraru clicked his fingers and Rocksy and Canneria disappeared back into the shadows, they returned a minute later dragging Radius behind them.

The girls threw him at Brandon's feet, "Take him" Canneria said.

"Have a nice trip back, bye bye now" Rocksy said.

Brandon turned to Riven, "Take him back to the ship" He said, Riven nodded and he hauled Radius over his shoulder and ran back to the ship.

"Well is there anything else you want?" Toraru asked calmly.

Brandon thought about what Layla had said, it could be a trap, where was Thistle and Icitra? What were they doing?

"Hello" Rocksy said, "You have what you want, you can go now".

Brandon was just about to leave when he heard a noise, it sounded like a scream but it was so inaudible that he wasn't sure.

There it was again, only this time Brandon was sure that it was a scream and it sounded like it was being strangled.

Deep within Stonega there was another prison cell and down there was Thistle and Icitra, they were throwing their hands over someone, it was Stella.

"Shut her up, someone will hear her" Thistle whispered.

"Will you be quiet" Icitra muttered to Stella, they had pushed her to the floor and know trying to cover up her mouth, but know matter how hard they tried a noise still would come out of Stella's mouth.

"Shut UP" Thistle hissed digging her long green nails into Stella's arms, tears emitted out of her eyes and she stopped screaming.

Brandon had heard the screaming die away and was now sure of who it was, he turned to leave and he walked up to the group.

"Ignore what I said before, when I say now you will fight them ok" He Whispered, confused everyone nodded.

Brandon carried on walking towards the exit when he spun around charging straight down to where he heard the screams.

"NOW" He yelled, instantly everyone started to attack Toraru, Rocksy and Canneria.

"Quick follow him" Toraru called to Canneria and Rocksy, they both broke away from their fights with Flora, Musa and Layla and ran down the path that Brandon had taken.

"Well this has been fun but I have other things to attend to" Toraru said and he seemed to sink straight into the floor.

"What's going on?" Riven said running back down to meet the others "I thought we were all going back".

"No time for that Brandon's gone down that path and Canneria and Rocksy have followed him and I think that Toraru has transported himself to him as well" Sky said.

"Quick we need to get down there" Tecna said, they all ran down he path after Brandon.

Brandon was nearing a black door, which could be the way leading to the screams.

"He's getting closer to the door," Rocksy yelled.

"I've got him," Canneria said, her wings shot out of her back and they started to flap, they carried Canneria into the air and sped towards Brandon.

"You can run but you can't hide" She called down to him Brandon started to run faster, trying to shake Canneria.

"Feather knife" Canneria said throwing a razor sharp feather at Brandon, it skimmed the top of his shoulder cutting through his clothes and making his shoulder bleed.

Brandon ignored the pain and carried on, soon he reached the door and he kicked it open, he saw a huge open space and in the middle of it was Thistle and Icitra with Stella lying on the floor.

"STELLA".

"BRANDON".

Review to find out what happens in the next chapter and I have a really good idea planned for it.


	18. The Fight

Sorry I haven't updated with this story for a while, I have been really busy, but anyway here's the next chapter.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Solarian Sweetie for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 18 The Fight

Brandon ran straight towards Stella, Icitra stood in front of Stella to stop Brandon from getting to her while Thistle ran towards Brandon to knock him down.

"You're not getting to her," Thistle said, "Not until we have what we want, then maybe we'll let you have her dead corpse depends on how we feel though".

Brandon angrily clenched his fist and punched Thistle straight on her jaw, gasps we heard all through the room as Thistle staggered backwards clutching her jaw.

"You are going to wish you never did that" She spat.

"I can do worse you know" Brandon said holding his fist up ready to strike again.

"Thistle don't" Icitra called to her, "Don't do it alone let me help".

"NO" Thistle barked, "This is between me and him, you carry on being guard dog".

"Now where was I?" She said facing Brandon, "Ah yes now I remember, I was just about to beat the shit out of you".

She leapt at Brandon scratching his face with her long green nails; Brandon slapped Thistle round her cheek hard so she fell to the ground.

"Right" Thistle said breathing heavily, "You are so going to get it now", she clicked her fingers and Icitra, Canneria and Rocksy ran to her side, Thistle got up and flicked back her hair.

"Rocksy, Icitra you will help me, Canneria you have the important job of destroying killing Stella however do it as slowly and painfully as you can, it'll be more fun to watch that way".

Canneria nodded and swaggered over to Stella, she was lying on the floor trying to push herself up.

"Here let me help you" Canneria said in a sickly sweet voice, she wrapped her pale fingers around Stella's neck and pulled her up from the floor, squeezing her neck as if it was just air, Stella was making gagging noises as Canneria's grip tightened.

"Let's go" Thistle said, she looked at Brandon's face, he was watching Stella being chocked and he needed to help.

"I'm coming," He said, trying to run towards Stella.

"Vine rope" Thistle said, a vine sprung out from the ground and charged towards Brandon, it wrapped itself around Brandon ankle giving a sudden jerk making Brandon collapse to the floor.

"Perfect" Thistle said, "Your turn Icitra".

"Ice slap" Icitra said, a long thin slip of ice formed in front of her and it flew at Brandon viciously slapping his body.

Brandon looked up at Stella again, Canneria dropped Stella's body so Stella fell back to the floor, and She crouched down beside Stella.

"Oh look, your husbands watching you, lets make this good ok," Canneria hissed in Stella's ear, with one hand she placed it on Stella's blonde hair and the other was placed on her left arm, Canneria then yanked at Stella's hair pulling her down and her hand formed around her arm and Canneria's fingers pieced into her arm, Stella was in a huge amount of pain and she started to scream.

Brandon saw this all and this made him even more determined to fight for Stella, he got up from the ground and ran to her.

"STOP HIM" Yelled Thistle, Rocksy clasped her hands together and pounded them into the ground, the ground started to crack and it shot towards Brandon.

Brandon jumped straight over the crack and he carried on towards Stella, he reached her at last, he elbowed Canneria in the face and knelt down to help Stella.

"GET HIM" Thistle screeched, "He's hopeless now, it'll be easy".

The girls ran towards Brandon and Stella and were ready to fight; Brandon pulled Stella towards his body to protect her.

"Say goodbye to each other" Rocksy said.

Stella closed her eyes getting ready for their attack and Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

"STOP" A voice cried, the girls all turned around to see Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy and Layla standing by the entrance.

The Goddesses all gritted their teeth bitterly and they turned to the intruders.

"Right forget about them two, get these now" Thistle said.

"Really do you think that's wise Thistle?" A voice said, there was a flash of blue light and Toraru was standing in front of Thistle, his arms folded.

"I say go to whoever isn't fighting, don't let anyone get away" Toraru said, "I'm here now to help, this battle will be easy".

"Right we need to fight them the best we can, Stella and Brandon are counting on us and we need to help them" Bloom said, "On the count of three we'll fight, ok"

Thistle's long green hair turned into vines, which were flying about freely, Canneria pulled out her long whip and it hit the ground loudly.

"One".

Icitra created thin icicles that hovered beside her and Rocksy knelt down placing her hands on the ground ready to strike.

"Two".

Toraru smiled as he stood in front of the girls, he pulled out his two sharp daggers and held them in both of his hands.

"THREE".

They all charged at each other, Canneria simply disappears into thin air and appears next to Riven and Helia.

"Hey boys" She said winking at them, Riven grabbed his sword and tried to stab Canneria with it, however she disappeared again, now she was standing next to Helia.

"You'll have to try harder than that" she said wagging a finger at Riven, Helia tried a different approach and he threw a punch at Canneria but like before she disappeared.

"It's useless, I'll keep on disappearing until you two are defeated" She jeered, "You never know I could be here".

She disappeared again and appeared in front of them, "Or here".

"Or here".

"Here"

"Or maybe even here".

Canneria was simply moving from one place to another until she finally appeared above the boys, with her whip she smashed it down onto the boys so it cut into their skin.

Helia held up his fist and a yellow string flew out of it, the string wrapped itself around Canneria's ankle and it pulled her down with a force, once Canneria was on the floor she started to pull the string off her ankle but Riven ran behind her and cut her wings off her back.

"I think we now have an advantage," Riven said.

"You wish" Canneria hissed as a new pair of black wings came out of her back, she swung her leg up into the air and kicked Riven in between the legs.

Riven collapsed down in pain so Helia tried to stop Canneria but she had gotten up from the ground and had punched Helia right in the jaw.

Rocksy was still kneeling on the ground with her hand placed down on it, Sky and Timmy both ran towards her thinking that she couldn't see them, but they were wrong.

"Rock punch" Rocksy whispered, the ground came alive and formed into a fist, which knocked both Sky and Timmy back into a wall.

"Perfect" Rocksy said as she started her next attack.

Icitra was standing with her arms folded as Tecna, Layla and Flora moved towards her.

"Please make this battle worth something," Icitra said, "I'm fed up with having battles that are easily won and I need a challenge".

"You'll get one alright," Tecna hissed, she charged at Canneria and knocked her to the ground.

Tecna tried to punch Icitra but she had already stricken Tecna straight across the face, Icitra pushed Tecna off her body and got back up.

"Well that was pointless" Icitra said examining her nails.

Layla and Flora both ran towards Icitra she looked up at them and held her hand out, several snowballs came out of it and hit them both down to the ground.

Musa and Bloom were both fighting Thistle but Thistle was winning; Bloom threw a fireball at Thistle who dodged it.

"Oh come on" Thistle called out, she threw some long green thorns at Bloom, which pinned her up against a wall.

"Right pigtails, you're next," Thistle hissed.

Musa held her fists up but Thistle charged at her pushing her to the ground and she was punching Musa straight in the face.

Brandon watched as the battle got more and more violent, he wanted to go and help but he knew that if he did do that Stella would be unprotected and that would be dangerous, he held his green sword up incase any of them advanced to him.

Stella was standing behind Brandon looking really scared, then Stella felt a sudden pain run across her stomach, she gasped as she held her stomach, she could feel water trickling down the side of her leg, she gave a frightened squeak.

Brandon turned to Stella, "Are you ok Stell".

Stella shook her head, "No I…I think my water just broke".

Brandon dropped his sword, "What?"

"My water broke" Stella said taking deep breaths, "I need to get to a hospital right away".

OK so it's a bit of a cliffy but I really wanted it to end on this note so review and I will try to update soon.


	19. The Crystal's Power

Here's the next chapter. 

Thank you Solarian Sweetie, Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Larsha for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

In the last chapter… 

_Brandon turned to Stella, "Are you ok Stell"._

_Stella shook her head, "No I…I think my water just broke"._

_Brandon dropped his sword, "What?"_

"_My water broke" Stella said taking deep breaths, "I need to get to a hospital right away"._

Chapter 19 The Crystal's Power

Brandon quickly pulled Stella towards him, she was shaking and she looked really scared.

"Brandon I can't stay down here, I need to get out," Stella sobbed gripping hold of his shirt.

"Ok don't worry Stell, I'll get you out of here I promise" Brandon told Stella, he turned around to look for a way to get out then he saw that no one was guarding the exit however Toraru saw Brandon looking at the exit and he ran in front of it.

Musa had heard what Stella said and she thought of a plan, she kicked Thistle in the stomach hard; Thistle instantly stopped punching Musa and was winded.

"Brandon" Musa called, "Get Stella back to the ship, we'll handle the others".

Musa got up from the floor and ran towards Bloom, who was still pinned to the wall with thorns.

"Brandon needs to get Stella out of here so when you're free go get Toraru, ok" She said as she pulled the thorns off of Bloom.

"But what about Thistle?" Bloom asked watching Thistle slowly get up from the floor looking furious.

"Don't worry I've got her" Musa said with a nervous smile, once Musa had pulled the last thorn out Bloom shot up into the air and flew towards Toraru.

"Fire blast" Bloom called throwing a line of fire towards Toraru, he had not seen this coming and was struck by the fire.

"Where the hell did you come from?" He hissed, his eyes glowed a dark blue and a blue wire came out of his daggers, they ran towards Bloom and pulled her down to the floor.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson," Toraru said, he moved towards Bloom holding his daggers up into the air, he aimed and plunged them towards Bloom's chest.

Sky had seen this and he ran in front of Bloom trying to stab Toraru for what he had tried to do.

Brandon saw that Toraru was pretty busy with trying to get Sky and Bloom and he knew that this was his chance to escape.

He turned to Stella, "Ok Sweetie are you ready to get out of here?" Brandon said.

Stella gave a weak nod, Brandon picked Stella up in his arms and he ran towards the exit.

But things were not that easy, Rocksy saw that Brandon was running towards the exit with Stella in his arms and knew that they had to be stopped.

Rocksy bolted towards the exit as fast as she could, because her power came from rocks it was easier for her to make her way across the ground, it seemed as if she was skating along the ground, She reached the exit before Brandon did and smirked at them.

"Going somewhere? Well not on my watch" Rocksy jeered blocking the exit.

Canneria flew up behind them and smiled, "They're just waiting for it aren't they" She said, a feathered bow and arrow appeared in her hands and she aimed it at Brandon.

"Feather Power" She whispered to the bow and arrow, the bow and arrow glowed light blue as if it was powering up the arrow, Canneria fired it towards Stella and Brandon, it hit them and it separated them, Stella was thrown to one side of the room and Brandon was thrown to the other side.

"Nicely done Canneria" Rocksy said, "I didn't know you had it in you".

"You can do the next bit" Canneria said, "After all it is your specialty" Canneria flew back towards her own battle.

Rocksy clenched her fist and slammed it into the ground, the ground started to crack and it formed a circle around Stella, Brandon saw the ground cracking and he got up from the floor and sprinted towards Stella.

The ground was shaking and the circled crack around Stella grew bigger, soon it was at least 10 meters big and impossible to jump, Brandon ran to the edge of the split, he could see Stella looking really scared.

"What are you going to do now eh?" A voice said behind him, Toraru came up behind him and was watching Stella, "If you try to jump the gap you'll die and if you stay here then I'll kill her from here".

Brandon was shaking in anger, he wanted to punch him but he was scared that he would retaliate and hurt Stella.

"You know I'm feeling quite generous tonight, I think I'll let Stella give birth before I kill her, that way she would have gone through a tremendous amount of pain and it will be easier for her to die, but don't worry I'll let you take the children home, just after I've finished with them".

Before Toraru could say another word, Brandon had knocked him to the ground and was punching him.

"You, are, not, going, to, do, anything, to, Stella, or, my, children" Brandon said after every punch.

He kicked Toraru in the ribs and ran to the edge of the split, "Don't worry Stell" He called, "I'll get you out of here I promise".

"Please just hurry" She called back, her face creased up and she held her stomach as a contraction came over her body.

Brandon hated seeing Stella like this and he needed to get her out as soon as possible.

Toraru was still lying on the floor, he started to groan and Brandon knew that he only had a matter of time before he woke up again; he turned to his friends and cleared his throat.

"Everyone listen" He called, "We need to get Stella out of here and I need all of you to fight to your best ability".

Brandon was about to speak again when he felt something grab his ankle, he looked down and saw Toraru's hand on it and his dagger was in his other hand, Brandon quickly shook him off, he grabbed his sword and fought with Toraru.

"Brandon's right" Bloom said, "Stella's counting on us and we need to get her out of here, this is for Stella".

The others nodded and a cry was heard from all of her friends in the room, they each called out 'for Stella'.

Stella watched as her friends became even more confident and started to fight harder, she wished that she was there fighting too but she was stuck on this rock.

She gave a painful cry as another contraction took over her body, she clutched her stomach with one hand and she tried to push herself up with the other.

"Come on girls lets do a power convergence" Flora called out, the girls all ran away from there battles with the goddesses and ran to each other, they all held hands and concentrated on there power, soon a colored light shone out of them, a purple light came out of Tecna, a red one out of Musa, and green one out of Layla, a pink one out of Flora and a blue one out of Bloom.

The goddesses watched as the lights did absolutely nothing, they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You call that a convergence" Thistle said as she laughed harder.

"That's pathetic" Canneria jeered.

"Why don't you just let us beat you without the light show" Icitra called to them.

"Give it up, you're not impressing anyone" Rocksy hissed.

"It's no use, we need Stella with us" Musa said.

"Its true, she's got the power we need" Tecna said.

"Oh come on don't give up, we need to do this without Stella, she's in pain right now and we need to help her" Layla said.

"Layla's right we need do concentrate harder" Flora said.

The girls all tried harder and concentrated only on their power, but still nothing happened.

Stella was watching this and she knew that she needed to help, "The need me" She said, "But I'm stuck here I can't do anything, I'm useless".

Stella had tears rolling down her face, "No, I'm not useless I can do this" She wiped the tears away and she pushed herself up.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, a bright orange light covered her body and when it faded, it revealed Stella in her winx outfit, which had conveniently stretched to fit over her big stomach.

Her eyes were glowing with a bright orange light her body was outlined with an orange light too; she held her hands up to her chest and an orange light formed there too.

The orange light shot out in front of her and split into six parts, they all raced towards her friends and attached themselves around the girls; they were instantly filled with Stella's power and that made them stronger.

An orange light formed in the middle of the girls and the room started to shake.

"What's going on" Rocksy called.

"It's the power of the Sun Crystal" Thistle said in shock, "She's using it against us".

All of a sudden the orange light split again into five parts, they ran towards Toraru and the goddesses and each light shot right through them knocking them out.

They had done it; the battle had been won thanks to Stella, she had slumped back down on the floor and her winx outfit faded into her original outfit.

"We did it" Brandon said happily, he then remembered Stella.

"Can someone fly over to Stella and bring her back over here" He asked, Bloom nodded and she flew over to Stella, she helped her up and flew her back.

"Stell are you ok," Brandon asked as she held her.

"Yes and no, I'm happy that we've beaten them but I'm in so much pain, can you do something about it?"

Brandon smiled, "Yep come on guys we need to go to the hospital".

"That's what you think" A voice shouted out, they all gasped as they saw Toraru and the goddesses slowly get up, they all looked furious.

"You thought you had defeated us, but this is reality and you haven't," He said his lip curling.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, Toraru looked up to see the cave crumbling above them.

"QUICK GET OUT OF HERE" Brandon yelled, they all ran out of the cave leaving Toraru and the goddesses.

The cave started to cave in, Toraru simply watched in fury as the cave fell towards him and the goddesses, he clenched his fists and they were surrounded by a blue light, it was too late the cave collapsed on top of Toraru, Thistle, Canneria, Icitra and Rocksy.

The others however had escaped and watched outside as the remains of Stonega collapsed in front of them.

"OK, I think they are defiantly dead now" Riven said.

"Ok guys incase you've forgotten, I am in labor here" Stella said, she was leaning against the ship holding her huge stomach.

"Oh right" Brandon said running over to Stella, "Come on guys lets get Stella to the hospital" and with that they all ran aboard the ship.

Ok that's it for tonight, night!


	20. Back To The Hospital

Well great news, I am typing this chapter from my BRAND NEW LAPTOP HAHAAA WHOOOOO…sorry about my little outburst but I have been waiting for this day for ages!

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, MiMiTheANGEL and Solarian Sweetie for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy, NOT ME!

Chapter 20 Back To The Hospital

Brandon helped Stella onto the ship and she sat down in a seat breathing heavily, Brandon came and sat next to her and held her hand.

"Ok so straight to the hospital" Timmy asked as he started to control the ship.

"Yeah and hurry" Brandon told him, he then turned to Stella.

"You feeling ok Sweetie" Brandon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" She whispered, then her face scrunched up in pain and she held her stomach, "Ok" She gasped, "Maybe not".

"Don't worry Stella, we'll get you to the hospital fast I promise". He said stroking her hand softly.

"God I hope so" Stella muttered as she took some deep breaths, then she started looking around the ship franticly.

"Hang on, where's my dad you said you would rescue him" She wailed.

"Stell calm down he's fine, he's resting in the back right now but we'll get him checked up at the hospital too" Brandon said, "You shouldn't work yourself up like that, you're about to give birth in a few hours".

"Yeah don't remind me," Stella mumbled, "It's going to be so painful".

"Hey I'll be there and I won't leave you, no matter how many times you tell me that you hate me and how you want me to get out" Brandon said placing a hand on her stomach.

Stella gave a giggle and she snuggled up to Brandon, her eyes started to flicker.

"You're tired Sweetie, Try and get some sleep before it all happens" Brandon told Stella.

"Ok, I'll try" She whispered, she snuggled up to Brandon and she fell asleep on his chest.

Flora saw this and she walked up to Brandon, "Hey" She whispered trying not to wake up Stella, "How are you feeling".

"I'm all right" He muttered, "A little nervous though".

"Why are you nervous?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little bit scared about being a Dad" Brandon said "I mean I didn't really prepare or anything and I've known about this for nine months, I guess now that Stella's in labor and we're on our way to the hospital it's kind of struck me".

"Come on don't worry about it" Flora said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to be a great Dad and Stella will be a great Mom, trust me once you see them for the first time all these feelings you have at the moment will disappear".

Brandon smiled, "Thanks Flora" He said as he stroked Stella's hair, "Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure" Flora said.

"Can you check up on Stella's father for me, She's a little worried about him".

Flora nodded and she made her way over to Radius, who was currently sleeping at the far end of the ship.

Brandon looked down at Stella and smiled, now that he had gotten all these feelings off of his chest, he felt a lot more confident about what was ahead of him.

About an hour passed and the ship was drawing nearer towards the hospital, Stella started to stir and soon she was awake.

"Hey Stella, How are you feeling" He asked once again.

"Good, I feel great" She said.

"Cool well you'll be glad to hear that we're close to the hospital" Brandon said with a smile.

Stella's eyes widened, "Really" She squeaked, then she started to gasp in pain, she grabbed hold of Brandon's hand and she started to squeeze it and the other hand was rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Ow ow ow" She gasped as a contraction passed through her body.

"Ok Stella really needs to be at the hospital, are we nearly there?" Brandon asked.

"Almost, we're trying to park close to the hospital" Riven said.

"LOOK I DON'T CARE WHERE WE PARK I JUST NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS SHIP AND TO SOMEWHERE THAT CAN HELP ME" Stella screeched, then she started to groan and took some deep breaths.

"Ok all right no need to shout" Riven said as the ship landed.

"Are you ready Stell" Brandon asked getting up and helping Stella up.

"Yeah just get me inside" She said, she held Brandon's hand as he helped her off the ship, closely followed by the others.

Ok so what do you think, I'll type the next chapter well know I guess!

Review please.


	21. The Prince And Princess Of Solaria

So I am currently sitting on the sofa with my laptop and watching Wendy Wu and this idea came into my head so I started to write.

Thank you to Solarian Sweetie, Phoebe the queen of Dragons and MiMiTheANGEL for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!

Chapter 21 The Prince And Princess of Solaria

Brandon took Stella into the hospital and soon she was lying in a hospital bed awaiting the birth of her twins, Brandon was nervously pacing the room.

"Brandon honey I don't know why you're so nervous, I'm the one who's going to give birth here" Stella said gesturing to her stomach.

"Hey I'm not nervous" Brandon said but he only received a glare from Stella, "ok fine I am nervous, but I'm nervous for you" he said finally taking a seat next to Stella's bed.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Well I hate seeing you in pain" Brandon said stroking Stella's hand.

"Yeah I figured that out back in Stonega" Stella replied, just then there was a knock at the door and Stella's doctor walked in.

"Hello you highness" She said as she gave a bow, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok" Stella said as the doctor started to check up on her, "Do you know how long it will be?"

"Well from the position you're in now I'd say you'll be here for quite a while" She said, "You're only a few centimeters dilated".

"That's fine" Stella said but Brandon could see there was a look of disappointment on her face.

"I'll come back in half an hour" The Doctor said and then she left.

"You're disappointed" Brandon said as soon as the doctor had left.

"Yeah I am" Stella said miserably, "It's going to be ages before I finally meet these two" She said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Come on don't be sad" Brandon said, "It will be a while but still at least you get to see them today".

Stella nodded and gave a small smile to Brandon but then her face creased up, Brandon knew what this face meant and he held Stella's hand as a contraction came over her.

"Oh God this hurts" Stella cried gripping Brandon's hand and squeezing it, Brandon winced in the pain but he tried not to show it.

Stella then let go of Brandon's hand taking deep breaths, "I won't be able to carry on doing this for the whole day" She whimpered as sweat dripped down her face.

Brandon picked up a washcloth from the bedside table and wiped her forehead, "I know it's hard Sweetie but you can do this, it'll be just a few more hours, trust me".

_(22 hours later)_

"A few more hours, A FEW MORE HOURS!" Angry screams could be heard from inside Stella's room, Doctors would stare nervously at the door and thanked God that they didn't have to go in there.

"That doesn't sound too good" Flora muttered as the screams died away, she was sitting with the rest of the group in a waiting area outside Stella's room.

"I'm scared to think what she's doing to Brandon in there" Sky said.

"Poor guy's probably dead by now" Musa muttered.

Flora got up to go to the bathroom, leaving the group in thoughts about Brandon and Stella.

"Well someone needs to go in there and see how she's getting on" Riven said, "It's been 22 hours and God knows how long we'll be here for".

"That's a great idea Riven" Timmy said, "I vote you go in".

"WHAT" Riven yelled, "No way, Sky should go in, he's Brandon's closest friend

"No way I'm not going in there, I'll be killed" Sky said, "Helia you're calm and can handle stuff like this you go in".

"Excuse me" Helia growled, "Why not get the girls to go in, like Tecna".

"I'm not going in" Tecna said, "She'll be even more agitated then usual, Layla you're quite close to Stell, I'm sure she'd love a visit from you".

"Well yeah we are close, but not as close as her and Bloom, they're best friends".

"I am defiantly not going in" Bloom said shaking her head, "Musa you go in, you can calm her down with a song".

"I wouldn't go in even if you paid me" Musa said, "Timmy should go"

"Why should I go?" Timmy screeched.

"Because you're the one who started this" Musa hissed.

Next thing the had all started a fight about who should go into the room, Flora came back from the bathroom to see her friends screaming at each other.

"Oh my God" Flora muttered, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP".

Flora's scream echoed all the way through the hospital, this made everyone stop talking instantly.

"Listen Stella is in that room in pain and the last thing she wants is everyone fighting, she's our friend and we should be helping her through this, and Brandon he's probably being tortured by Stella and he needs some help too, so unlike all of you, I am going to do the mature thing and go into that room and see how Stella is doing and I'll bring Brandon a cup of coffee too" Flora said as she turned on her hell towards the coffee machine, "You should be ashamed of yourselves".

Everyone now felt really bad and they all sunk back down into their seats mumbling apologies to each other.

Things however were not so calm in Stella's room, She looked terrible and she probably felt it too, her platinum blonde hair was plastered to her face and she had tears brimming out of her eyes.

Brandon wasn't looking great either, he felt like he had a terrible hangover, he had a headache from Stella's ear-splitting screams, he was tired from having to dodge the items that Stella would throw at him and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Brandon I hate you so much, you did this to me and I hope you burn in hell" Stella groaned as she picked up a box of tissues on the bedside table and threw it at Brandon, he quickly ducked the tissues and backed further away from Stella's bed.

"Oh my God, ow, ow, OW" Stella screeched as another pain moved through her stomach, "Brandon you better get your ass over here RIGHT NOW"!

Brandon quickly ran over to Stella and held her hand, this time Stella grabbed hold of it even harder than usual, Brandon was very strong but obviously he wasn't strong enough to brave the strength that Stella was unleashing on his hand.

"Stella can you ease up a bit" Brandon asked, "You're going to break my hand".

Stella glared daggers at Brandon, "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" Stella said innocently, "THEN WHY DON'T WE SWITCH PLACES AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS" Stella shrieked.

"Stella calm down" Brandon said nervously.

"CALM DOWN, INCASE YOU HAVN'T NOTICED I AM IN A GREAT DEAL OF PAIN AND THE LAST THING I CAN DO IS CALM DOWN" Stella screamed.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Flora walked in holding a cup of coffee for Brandon.

"Hi Stella, how are you feeling" Flora asked.

"Well what do you think" Stella hissed at Flora.

"Oh Sweetie I know its hard" Flora said calmly taking a seat next to Stella's bed.

"No you don't, you've never had kids you wouldn't know anything about the pain I'm in" Stella cried.

Brandon walked over to Flora, "Don't bother, I've tried everything, the best way is to leave her and let her throw things at you and scream abuse at you" Brandon whispered in her ear.

"What is so important that you can't tell me Brandon" Stella asked bitterly.

"Oh nothing Stell" Brandon said quickly, "You just relax".

"I knew something was going on between you two" Stella growled glaring at Flora and Brandon, "What just because I'm pregnant and fat you decide to leave me when I need you most, I guess you just love the skinny, tree hugger type don't you".

She looked at the bedside table only to find it empty, everything that was on it she had thrown at Brandon.

"Flora be a dear and pick up that tissue box on the floor" Stella said to Flora, she nervously got up and handed it to Stella, then Stella threw it at Brandon but she did this very fast so Brandon didn't get the chance to duck, instead it hit him right on the nose.

About a few seconds after Stella had hit Brandon, tears welled up in her eyes, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Brandon" She whimpered tears running down her face.

"It's ok Sweetie" Brandon said rubbing his nose.

"No it's not ok Brandon, I have just been horrible to you and Flora and I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry" She sobbed again.

"Stella don't be sorry, anyone would be like this if they were in your position" Flora said calmly.

She then walked over to Brandon and handed him the coffee, "Here I think you'll need this" She said.

"Oh thanks Flora" Brandon said taking a sip.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Bloom, Musa, Layla and Tecna all walked in.

"Hey Stell we came to see how you were doing" Bloom said standing next to Flora.

"Are you all still here" Stella said, "Look you can go if you want , I don't know how long I'll be here for".

"No Stella we'll be here until you give birth" Layla told Stella.

"Yeah even if it happens tomorrow" Musa said with a smile.

Stella had tears in her eyes, "You guys are the best" She whimpered.

"We know" Tecna said with a little laugh.

Just then the doctor walked in, "Hello your highness, are you feeling ok".

"Not really" Stella said lying back so that the doctor could check up on her.

"Please say that it'll be soon" Stella begged.

"Ok well I have good news then" The doctor said, "You're ready to go to the delivery room".

Stella's eyes widened and she gave an excited squeak, Brandon quickly ran to her side and all the girls gasped.

"Oh my god" Stella gasped, "Oh my god, finally".

Brandon smiled, "Yeah see, I told you it would be soon" He said giving Stella a kiss.

"Well I'll see you girls later" Stella called to the girls as she was taken away.

The girls all left the room squealing excitedly, the boys all got up in confusion.

"What's going on" Sky asked.

"Stella's been taken to the delivery room" Bloom said, "She's having the babies right now".

_(Half an hour later)_

Stella was now in even more pain then before, she was now screaming abuse again at Brandon but he just took it all in and reminded himself that it was only for a little while longer.

"Ok you should be able to start pushing in a few minutes your highness" The doctor said.

"A few minutes" Stella wailed, "Can't I just push these two out of me now?"

"Come on Stell you can hang in there" Brandon said wiping her hair out of her face.

Stella let out a cry of pain as the contractions started to hurt even more, Brandon quickly held Stella's hand and this time he didn't complain about the pain.

"Ok your highness you're ready to start pushing" The doctor said positioning herself at Stella's feet, "Ok now push".

Stella leant forward and she started to push, she screamed even louder than before and squeezed Brandon's hand with as much force as she could muster.

"BRANDON I AM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU NEAR ME AGAIN" Stella screeched, "I HATE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Come on Stell, you can do this just push" Brandon said giving Stella a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok It's almost out, just one more big push" The doctor ordered, Stella nodded and she pushed once again, she stopped finally when she heard the cry of a baby.

"King Brandon, Queen Stella congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy" The doctor said holding up the baby.

Stella had tears rolling on her face, "Look at him Brandon" She whispered.

"I know Sweetie you did great" Brandon said kissing Stella on the lips.

"Ok the next baby should be here in a few minutes" The doctor said as she handed the baby to the nurse.

"WHAT, No, no I can't do this again" Stella gasped, "No Brandon you can't make me".

"Come on Stell you can do this" Brandon said, "we have our little boy now lets have our little girl" He said.

"Ok I think you're ready now" The doctor said positioning herself at Stella's feet again.

Stella sat up again and she started to push again, "OW OW OW" She cried, "I hope these two realize how much I've done for them".

"Just one more big push" The doctor said, Stella gave a big push and the cries of a second baby could be heard.

"And here's the baby Girl" The doctor said lifting the second baby up.

Stella gave a huge smile, "I don't believe it, I finally had them" She gasped.

Brandon kissed Stella's lips "You can relax now Sweetie" He said.

"Here are the new Prince and Princess of Solaria" The doctor said handing both the babies to Stella.

"So this is Serena" Stella said shifting the girl in her arms.

Brandon nodded, "And this is Ryan" he said stroking the top of the boy's head.

Stella nodded, finally after all that trouble she had before, she

had her babies and now it felt as if her life was complete.

So Stella had her babies, there is going to be one more chapter of this story and then I will start writing the sequel.


	22. A Happy Ending

WOOO Last chapter is finally here, I just want to say sorry to all my readers for not updating but I have been busy with so much school work and it did take me a while to write this chapter, I wanted it to end on a really good note, so I think I'll shut up now and let you all read.

**Thank you to Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Solarian Sweetie, StellanBloom, MiMiTheANGEL, Sara, Maria and a special thank you to Kira who reviewed the last chapter TWICE!! Well done to you!**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by some guy. NOT ME!**

Chapter 22 A Happy Ending

It had been exactly three hours since the new Prince and Princess were finally born; Stella was currently resting in her hospital room cradling her daughter and Brandon was sitting next to her holding his son.

"Thanks for being with me through all that, Brandon" Stella said to Brandon.

"Hey I'm always here for you" Brandon said giving a smile to his wife, "You did really well today" he said looking down at Ryan.

"Thanks" Stella said shifting Serena in her arms, just then there was a knock at the door and the nurse walked in.

"Would you like your friends to come in, your highness" She asked.

"Ok" Stella answered, "Let them in".

The nurse nodded and a few minutes later all of Stella's friends had crowded into the room.

"Hey guys" Stella said smiling at the group, "There are two new people we'd like you to meet, this is Serena" She said looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms, "And this is Ryan" She then said pointing at the baby in Brandon's arms.

"Wow look at them" Bloom said smiling at the babies.

"I know that's what I was like when I first saw them," Stella said with a small laugh.

"Can we hold them Stella?" Flora asked.

"Sure" Stella said passing Serena to Flora and Brandon passed Ryan to Bloom.

"So do you girls think you'll have kids soon" Stella asked the girls.

"Maybe, we just need to ask the guys first" Bloom said looking over to the boys, they had heard every word and they looked rather scared.

Brandon laughed at them, "Don't worry you'll be able to manage it" He told them; the guys all gave a nervous nod while the girls laughed.

"Stella she is beautiful" Flora said as she cradled Serena, "She looks just like you".

"Ryan looks just like Brandon" Bloom said smiling down at the little boy, "So how are you feeling Stella"? She asked looking up towards Stella but Stella had just dozed off.

Brandon gave a small laugh, "I take it she's tired" He said as he stroked her hand.

"Oh by the way guys, Stella would want me to tell you that we both want you all to be Godparents to both of the twins" Brandon then said turning to the group.

"Wow" Musa said with a big smile on her face, "That's an honor".

"Ok who votes that we leave sleepy head here and go get something to eat" Layla said nodding her head towards Stella, "It's been a long day for her and I think she just needs a good night sleep".

The others all agreed, Flora and Bloom placed the babied back into their bassinettes and they all left the room, Brandon waited behind for a little bit and he watched Stella turn over in her sleep.

"Have a good sleep Stell," He whispered, "I'll be close by if you need me".

"Brandon, you coming?" Sky asked poking his head round the door.

"Yeah" Brandon answered as he walked out of Stella's room and closed the door.

Stella opened an eye and smiled, "Heard every word" She muttered before drifting back off to sleep.

Just after the group had finished their food in the hospital cafeteria a nurse came running up to Brandon in a bit of a hurry.

"Your highness, Master Radius has requested to see you immediately" She said, Brandon's face dropped.

"What's with the face Brandon?" Riven asked.

"Well you all know what happened before, what if he acts just like Toraru did" Brandon said, his face was going slightly gray.

"Come on Brandon, Didn't Stella say that he was ok with you two being together" Timmy said.

"Yes but…"

"And didn't he also say that he was ok with Stella and the babies" Timmy said.

"Yes I know that but…"

"And remember that it wasn't really Stella's father it was Toraru in disguise" Timmy then said.

"OK that's true but…"

"And he…"

"ALRIGHT TIMMY I GET THE POINT" Brandon shouted at Timmy, "I'll go" he turned back to the nurse, "Where is he?'

The nurse lead him down a few corridors and on the way she explained what was wrong with him, "He was in a pretty bad condition when we got to him, but it was mainly the effects of being down in Stonega for nearly a year" The nurse explained.

"That's good" Brandon said but he still couldn't get rid of the feeling that Radius was going to be mad at him, "Did he happen to say anything about me" Brandon asked a little worried.

"Not really, only that he wanted to see you right away" The nurse told Brandon.

"Oh…great" He muttered nervously.

The nurse lead him towards a white door, "You can go in" She said, Brandon nodded and he knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice from inside called, Brandon placed a hand on the doorknob and opened it up.

There Brandon saw Radius lying in his bed and he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit scared, this was the man that could easily say, no you can't be with my daughter.

"Ah come in Brandon" Radius said looking up at him.

"Uh…Good afternoon sir, are you feeling ok" Brandon said trying to be as polite as he could.

"I'm good," He said, "Please have a seat," He said pointing to a chair by the side of his bed, Brandon reluctantly sat down.

"First of all I need to say this to you" Radius began, 'Great' Brandon thought, 'this is going to be the part where he says that I'm a nice guy but he doesn't want me near his daughter anymore'.

"I would like to say that I am very sorry for what has happened to you" Radius then said, Brandon looked up in shock, was he really saying this? Well if he was then this was absolutely brilliant.

"You're sorry Sir" Brandon said a little confused.

"Yes of course I am, I need you to know that Toraru had portrayed me in a completely different way then how I normally act, before I was taken to Stonega I was actually planning on getting rid of the rule that Stella had to get married to a prince, I knew that she was very fond of you and I just couldn't bear to see her miserable for the rest of her life" Radius explained.

"When I was down in Stonega I had the goddesses come up to me nearly every day telling me that you had been sentenced to death and you have no idea how furious I was, but then I heard them talking saying that your death had been cancelled with the help of my ex wife" Radius then said, "Remind me to thank her the next time I see her".

Brandon gave a small nod, all these scared feelings he had just seemed to wash away.

"So in all I am very sorry, and I need you to know that I hope that you and Stella are very happy together" Radius said, a smile was spreading across the old man's face.

"Thank you sir" Brandon said getting up from his chair.

"And another thing" Radius said, "You are going to be a great father and if you ever have any trouble with handle the twins, please come to me, you wouldn't believe the trouble Stella caused me when she was a baby"! Brandon couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Go on, you can go now" Radius said to Brandon, Brandon thanked Radius again and he hurried off to check up on Stella.

It was now half six in the evening, Brandon was watching both of his babies sleep in their bassinettes and he was also checking up on Stella who was still fast asleep.

There was a small knock on the door and Bloom walked in, "Hey, we're all going to leave now, is that ok".

"Yeah sure" Brandon said not looking up at her.

Bloom walked over to Brandon and looked down at the babies, "You ok"? She asked.

"Yeah" Brandon said, "Just thinking".

"About what?" Bloom asked.

"Well I can't believe that four months ago I could've died and I never would've seen these two be born" Brandon said, "I guess it's kind of a miracle that I'm standing here".

Bloom smiled, "Yeah but remember that it didn't happen, Toraru got what was coming to him, he's dead now and I'm pretty sure that those goddesses are too".

"Thanks Bloom" Brandon said giving her a smile.

"Well I better be going now, tell Stella we said bye" Bloom said as she walked through the door.

Just then Ryan started to cry, Brandon bent down and picked him up, "Hey there, little guy" He said as he started to cradle him.

"Who's crying?" Came a voice, Brandon looked over and saw Stella open her eyes and smile at him.

"It's Ryan" Brandon said, Stella stretched her arms out and Brandon walked over and handed the baby to his wife.

"It's ok Sweetie" Stella said to her baby as she started to feed her son, Brandon could the hear a small snuffling noise coming from the second bassinette, he looked down and saw Serena staring back up at him, Brandon picked her up and held her.

"So I heard my dad had a talk with you" Stella said looking at Brandon.

"Oh yeah" Brandon said, "He wanted to apologize to me, for all the trouble that had happened".

"See" Stella said happily, "I told you that he liked you".

"Yeah" Brandon smiled as he sat down in a chair next to Stella's bed.

"So what do you think will happed next" Stella asked, "Will they be the kids from hell or perfect angels?"

"Oh defiantly perfect angels" Brandon said, "I mean look at their parents, they can't help but be perfect".

Stella laughed "Can't disagree with you there" She said, Brandon put his free arm around Stella and they both day dreamed of what there life was going to be like now that there were two new addition.

**The End.**

So that's the end to this story, I don't know when I will post up the sequel but I will try to get it up soon,

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed this story, Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Drama queen 10155, Chibi Horsewoman, coolgurl800, angelgrl31392, Cally phantom, Solarian Sweetie, Larsha, MiMiTheANGEL, StellanBloom, Sara, Maria and Kira.**


End file.
